The Golden Thread That Binds Us All
by Scorpion29
Summary: Kagami a foster child of 17 moves into Inu-Yasha and company's school slowly learning the hierarchy, who to trust and who to not....InuKag,MirSan,SessRin,KouOC.... warning...OOC and lots of OCs
1. Moving In

Standard disclaimers apply, I own only my characters.....so far.....Kagami, Miwa, Helen, Keelin and Ciarda. There are OCs in here I can't seem to write without them.....I'm working on it....enjoy...R&R  


Chapter 1

(Kagami)

Skipping to another song on my portable CD I watched the scenery flash as my social worker talked to me trying to figure out why I was being moved yet again. I believe she was telling how much better this one would be, yeah right.

"Are you listening to me Kagami?" Rolling my eyes I turned to her and plastered a fake smile on my face and nodded, "Take off the headphones, now." Heaving a sigh I pulled off my headphones and put them down around my neck giving her my 'undivided' attention.

"Yes?" I cocked an eyebrow and snapped my gum.

"Now the new school you will be going to is a bit different from your old ones, it isn't an all girl one, there will be boys there and I hope you will interact more with your fellow students." Helen hooked a few strands of blond hair behind her ear and slanted a look at me, "Hopefully you'll get in less fights and enjoy your foster home more." There was a moment of silence before, "Why don't you use my cover up to hide that bruise on your cheek, first impressions are important." Reaching into her purse I yanked out her small thing of cover up she always had with her and flipped down the sun visor. Using the little mirror I surveyed the nasty bruise on my cheek that was what I got from beating up the neighbor's nasty son who had shorn my hair short. Carefully I dabbed some of the stuff on my bruise and carefully blended it in. My blond hair was sticking out at odd angles from my head and I was sure it was all Helen could to do to not take me to get it fixed. My hair didn't even come to my chin now; all the way around it was at different lengths, a pair of dark sunglasses hid my eyes.

"Can I listen to my music now?" I demanded.

"No, we're here." Looking out the window I evaluated the house, it was two levels with a wrap around porch, in the driveway there were three cars, a Subaru Explorer, an F250 diesel truck and a Jeep. "What do you think?"

"I won't last long." I picked up my shoulder bag and shoved my CD played in it before getting out of the car and heading for the trunk where my duffle bag was.

"You could be a little more optimistic." Helen watched me extract my bag from the back of her car.

"Yeah, being optimistic is right up there on my list of thing to do, right underneath doing the can-can buck naked in the middle of Main Street." I hiked all my worldly possessions onto my shoulder and headed for the house.

"It wouldn't kill you." She was right in step with me.

"I think it might." We reached the door and she knocked firmly on the wood of the screen door.

"No! I do not want to buy anything! Do I have to spell it out for you?" Helen took five steps back and dragged me with her just before the door slammed open, "Oh, Helen, how are you?" It was an old woman with an eye patch over her left eye; she walked with the help of a cane.

"Doing just fine Kaede, I'm here with your newest foster child." Helen nudged me and gave me a look.

"What's your name child?" Kaede questioned.

"Kagami," I stated watching her.

"How old are you?" She gave me a once over.

"17" I shifted my duffle waiting for the interrogation to end.

"Do you have a problem with authority?"

"No."

"Well I'll be going," Helen patted me on the head before hotfooting it back to the car.

"Come in, I'll introduce you to the others." Kaede stepped back and shuffled into the next room with me following, "Miwa! Akima! Keelin! Ciarda!"

"Right here." A female voice said, "Hi, my name is Miwa." Turning I saw a girl in blue jeans and a green tank top sitting in a big easy chair, her hair was white and her eyes were a piercing gold.

"What?" Another girl dashed into the room a pair of scissors in hand two more trailing behind her.

"This is your new foster sister Kagami." Kaede informed them.

"Hey," the one with scissors smiled, "I'm Akima, but you can call me Aki." Her hair was the bright orange color that leaves turn in autumn and her eyes were this bright acid green. She wore a hot pink halter top, tight blue hip hugging jeans that were splattered in paint, there were at least two rings on each of her fingers and tons of bangles went up her arms.

"Keelin, everyone usually calls me Lin," this one had dark brown hair and even darker blue eyes. Her top was a light blue short sleeve shirt and khaki kapris.

"Ciarda." Her hair was pitch black with dark scarlet streaks running through it and her black eyes seemed almost sinister with the mascara that had been heavily brushed on. Her outfit was a black shirt that exposed her belly its sleeves were three quarters long, her black khaki pants were too big for her and had to be held up with a black leather belt. On her hands were black cut off gloves; her feet were in black boots and her make up consisted of black eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and lipstick. Her nails were painted black and her many piercings were silver.

"Why don't you show her to her room and make her feel at home, dinner will be at five." Kaede then left me alone with them.

"Ciarda, you show her the house and then we'll meet in mine and talk!" Aki said before heading upstairs with Keelin following.

"This way." Ciarda meandered back to the room I had first entered, "Dining room," it was moderately large with a nice table and china cabinet. "Kitchen," It was rather small with everything above, under or next a counter that was in the corner. The corner had a window on either side of it over the sink; on both sides of the windows were cabinets. The dishwasher was to the left of the sink and at the far end of the right side of the counter was a fridge and freezer. Parallel to the main counter was an island counter with nothing on it and bar stools all around.

"Living room," back into the room where Miwa was, there was one big easy chair, one rocker, a love seat, a couch and a glass coffee table. A TV was in a wooden cabinet with the VCR, DVD player, stereo and other things on one side and speakers on the floor on each side. A large picture window looked out over the backyard and the two bookshelves were brimming with books. "Hall," there was nothing special, pictures on the wall, another cabinet but with trinkets in it. "Kaede's room." The door was open showing Spartan living conditions. "Stairs." Up we went, "Spare room." There was an ironing board in there, a desk with a computer on it and two wardrobes. "Miwa's room." It was a small room painted yellow, there were bundles of dried herbs and flowers hanging from the ceiling. "Lin and Aki's room," I didn't get to see it. "Our room and the bathroom."

"Thank you." I walked into our room and dropped my bag on the double bed that was obviously not being used seeing as how it was made up.

"Yup, come on, Aki wants to talk, she'll give you the low down." Ciarda showed me back to their room.

"So how do you like it?" Aki asked stepping back allowing us to see Lin's new hairdo.

"Nice," I complimented, there were two braids on each side of her head that came back into a bigger braid that was comprised of lots of little braids.

"I agree with the new girl." Ciarda nodded and plopped down on the bottom bunk.

"Ok, what grade are you going into?" Aki asked, "Would you like me to trim your hair?"

"Sure," I sat down in the chair she indicated, "I'm going into twelfth grade."

"Oh really?" I heard the sound of snipping scissors, "Miwa and Ciarda are too, and Lin and I are juniors."

"Ok," I stared into the mirror in front of me watching her happily cut away.

"In this house the only real rule is to not get on Kaede's bad side, she is an ex-cop you know." Aki told me and nodded at my look of disbelief, "If you need anything all of us will help you at any time. We'll do our introductions now, as I said my name is Akima. I love to do people's hair, mine is dyed, I also do the streaks in Ciarda's, Lin won't let me dye hers, it's such a pity. Do mind if I give you a guy hair cut? I never get to practice them."

"No, I don't mind." I pushed my sunglasses further up to the bridge of my nose.

"Well any ways, I was left at a hospital when I was two days old. I've always been in foster care." She flashed me a grin in the mirror.

"My parents died in a fire and none of my relatives wanted me." Lin spoke from somewhere to my left, "I've been in foster care since I was twelve."

"My parents left me at a train station when I was seven and I entered into this lovely system when I was thirteen, six years on the street." Ciarda put in, "Your turn."

"I was taken from my family when I was thirteen, they were deemed unfit to provide for me so I was put into the system." I stated this flatly because I didn't want to remember.

"Miwa will tell you her past when she's ready, it usually takes her some time." Lin explained.

"How do you like it?" Aki demanded holding a mirror up behind me, my blond hair was short for a girl but rather long for a boy and bangs fell into my eyes.

"I love it." I stood up and gave her a grin.

"Dinner!" Miwa called and we all headed downstairs.

* * *

There you go....short I know....all my chapters are short....another one of my short comings....hahaha....awful pun.... 


	2. Homeroom and First

I'm sorry!! I was going to update yesterday but I bought five new graphic novels and I just had to read them!!! They were magnificent!! I recomend Descendants of Darkness, Kare First Love, Wallflower, Angel Sanctuary and Red River!!!! Well here's the second chappie, hope you like it. One more thing, when you review (which I hope you will) please include in the review which _new_ not main character you think is me, I stuck myself in there just for the hell of it....have fun....R&R

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 2

(Miwa)

Beep...beep...beep...beep. Throwing off my covers I sat up and looked around blearily before crawling to the end of my bed and banging on my clock finally succeeding in making it shut up. With a sigh I buried my face in my hands. It was the first day of the last year of my high school career and I was dreading it with a passion.

Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep.

"Shut up!" Aki growled and I heard her fist repeatedly pound on her clock even after it had stopped.

Beep...beep...beep...beep. Aki let out a low growl and I heard a rustling from the end of the hall before the alarm ceased.

Beep...beep...beep...beep.

"M gettin it 'ki, donn worry." Lin slurred before a solid thwack silenced the alarm clock.

Beep...beep...beep...beep. It was great, I loved our system, everyone's alarm was set two minutes apart so it made sure everyone was awake. There was a loud thud and the beeping continued so I assumed Kagami had fallen out of bed being unable to reach her clock.

"Shut it off!" Aki snarled.

"Oh stuff it." Ciarda yelled back as the alarm quit.

"I get first dibs on the bathroom!" Lin screeched racing out of her room to the bathroom, "NOOO!! Who's in there?"

"Leave me alone, I'm going pee." I heard the new girl shout.

"The world is coming to an end!!!" Lin wailed.

"Shove it or I'll put Tabasco in your cereal." Ciarda growled. Smiling to myself I stumbled over to my closet and pulled out a pair of Guess jeans and a white tank top and slipped out of my pajamas and into them. Turning around I found Aki standing there fully dressed a hairbrush in one hand her hair kit in the other.

"Must...do...someone's...hair." She grabbed me and shoved me onto the bed before assaulting my hair yanking it this way and that. In the background I could hear the others bickering over the bathroom while my scalp was tortured utterly and completely. "Stop fidgeting!"

"I have to use the bathroom." I said testily.

"Too bad, you'll have to hold it, I'm almost done." Aki smacked me on the shoulder when I went to move away. Ten minutes later I was allowed to leave and I fled to the sanctuary of the bathroom where I examined Aki's handiwork. There were two small braids with red beads in them one on each side of my head leading back to my ponytail that was a whole bunch of little braids. Heading downstairs I spied Aki putting in her contacts and Ciarda checking her make-up one last time. In the kitchen Lin was asleep over her cereal while Kagami was frying a bagel to a crisp in toaster.

"Who's driving today?" Ciarda asked from behind me and I shrugged in reply.

"Kagami, you know how to drive?" Aki questioned walking in.

"Yeah, I have my license," Kagami replied putting her bagel on her plate before slathering it in butter and chomping into it.

"Good, you can drive today," Ciarda, informed her unwrapping a cereal bar and eating it.

"I don't know where the school is," Kagami looked really nervous all of a sudden. "So why doesn't someone else drive today?"

"Na, Miwa can guide you from the passenger seat, nothing to worry about," Aki dismissed while waving her hand.

"Well, shouldn't we be leaving then? School starts at 7:45 and it's 7:30," Lin commented sleepily.

"That would be a good idea," I snagged a yogurt from the fridge and my backpack from the floor and headed for the door.

"What car am I driving?" Kagami yelled, "I don't have a key!"

"You can drive the jeep, I have the key." I climbed into the front passenger seat and tossed the key to the blond watching her fumble but still catch the key.

"Hey don't leave us!" Aki cried leaping into the back of the jeep Ciarda and Lin following as Kagami plopped down in the driver's seat closing the door hard as she looked over the controls.

"Right," she breathed jamming the key into the ignition twisting it to bring the car to life under her hands. "Brake," she stepped down on the brake with her right foot. "Parking to drive." She reached down and shifted the gears before slowly backing out of the driveway onto the empty street and heading in towards town.

"How many times have you driven?" Lin demanded from the backseat as Kagami zoomed through a busy intersection barely missing being hit by an eighteen-wheeler.

"Is that important?" She shouted whizzing around another corner at certain death speed.

"One more right and then we'll be at school," I calmly inserted into the wonderfully intelligent conversation.

"Right," Kagami whipped around the corner right into a parking spot on the road trouncing on the brake throwing everyone forward.

"Jesus!!!!" Lin was aghast, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't feel like being late on my first day of school," Kagami muttered turning off the car and pocketing the key as she got out of the jeep.

"I think I'll drive home," Ciarda stated getting out as well.

"Good idea," Aki agreed eyes wide.

"Let me show you to the office," I offered to Kagami

"Thanks," entering the school I steered her to the office pointing things out along the way.

"Over there, that gang, stay away from them," I nodded discreetly over to the group made up of three guys and three girls.

"No need to tell me that," she grumbled. "Just look at that creepy guy, ugh, this is why I went to all girl schools!"

"That's Ciarda's group, locker number 24601 is mine, art wing." I led her down the main stairwell almost getting mowed down by a fellow senior whose name I couldn't think of who was being chased by a pretty black haired brown eyed girl. "And here is the main office," I opened the door allowing her entrance. "I have to get to my homeroom, see you." Quickly I made my escape to my locker and then to the first room of my day, upon entering the room my nose was bombarded by the stench of cigarette smoke making me want to gag. Zack was sitting at his desk with his legs propped up on the seat of the desk in front of him a lit cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Hey Miwa," he drawled blowing smoke my way knowing how much I detested it a big smirk on his face. Controlling my temper I sneered at him and turned away to see a petite brown haired girl whose name I could never remember meticulously writing something on the dry erase board biting her lip in concentration. With a flourish she finished and stepped back looking to her friend in the front row that was taller than her with brown hair that had a reddish tint to it.

"That's a good one Mitzi!!!" She laughed and so did Mitzi, that's her name, so I looked at the board and couldn't help but crack a smile at her comment, it said: My imaginary friend thinks that you have serious mental problems.

"I swear Kagome, one day....I'm catch him and knock the stuffing out of him!!" Sango growled, the girl from the hall, to her best friend as they came in and took their seats.

"With you being on the track team and all it's amazing he can elude you so easily." Kagome said, "How does he always get away?"

"I don't know! Sometimes he's saved by his little fan club and sometimes he just disappears or...I don't know!!!" Sango clenched her fists and I knew without a doubt that if Miroku were here he would be dead.

"Roll call!!" The teacher called and the class quieted down a little as he began to call out names. After the announcements everyone flooded out into the halls and headed off to their first class, mine was AP Euro with a total moron for a teacher, I knew this because I had him in ninth grade for Global, he was a total ass. Weaving through the masses of bubble-headed freshman I wondered how Kagami was doing, God she was an awful driver. Reaching the room successfully I entered and came face to face with the fat greasy lecher of an AP Euro teacher.

"Hello Miwa," he greeted his voice making my skin crawl, it never ceased to amaze me that he was married to a beautiful wife with two gorgeous children.

"Hello Mr. VanWilber," I returned not even trying to be pleasant as I took my seat which was in the very first row smack dab in the middle so there was no way to block him and his spit out.

"Mr. VanWilber!!" Inu-Yasha and Miroku walked in and high-fived with him, their reason for liking him was that he and I quote, "Doesn't impose tyranny over the class." Which for me is the equivalent of, "He lets us do whatever the hell we want to do." He has absolutely no control over the class, it makes me so mad because I find it near impossible to learn when there is no semblance of order what-so-ever. I just thank my lucky stars that Kouga is not in this class for if he was there would riots between him and Inu-Yasha, for some reason they hate each other, don't ask me.

"Okay class, settle down," the grease-ball chuckled from the front of the class. "It's time to get started." I wonder how Kagami is?

* * *

Any ideas? Hmmm, I think it's obvious but it's me so....try...I want to hear some reviews please? 


	3. The Gang Boss

You all have my sincere apologies for not updating sooner but I was in Washington D.C.....well here you go.... my next chapter, I would like to thank my reviewers for all chapters and here they are since I forgot last time.....BubLiEsAkU, Blackwave andearthqueen11492.

Standard disclaimers apply.....enjoy

Chapter Three

(Kouga)

"Kouga! In here, NOW!!!" I heard the principal yell from the inside the office that was behind me, flinching I ducked and hazarded a mad dash away from my doom. I hadn't gone two steps when I was grabbed by my collar and yanked into the main office, which was the outer office to the principal's and shoved into a chair.

"When I tell you to do something you do it right away!!" He shouted right in my face his spit coating my face.

"Hn," I snarled swiping my face clean glaring up at him.

"Don't get smart with me," he warned. "You won't like the result!" He grabbed me by the ear and hauled me up.

"Hey! That thing _is_ attached to my head!" I snapped wrenching myself from his grip and grabbing my ear.

"It won't be soon if you keep smart mouthing me!" He yanked me into his office and closed the door behind me. "Kagami this is Kouga, he will be showing you around the school." His tone changed drastically and I sneered silently glowering at the floor.

"Okay," a feminine voice replied and I looked up to see a medium height blonde standing there a pair of shades hiding her eyes. Her hair was cut in a masculine style with her bangs falling into her eyes; she wore a pair of blue jean hipsters and a black t-shirt. She had a green shoulder bag that I assumed held all of her school stuff; many different pins were on it making it not look as plain. She looked like the typical average Jane; I could only imagine what was going through her mind at the moment.

I was wearing baggy ripped and stained jeans, a black wife beater, my brown work boots and my black headband with "Loup Sang" written on it in blood red. On my right hand I wore a black fingerless glove and on my other I had white bandages up to my elbow. I had a hoop and stud in my left ear while only a stud in my right, around my neck I wore a wolf's tooth and my black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail by a piece of leather. On my upper arms were a few bruises and scrapes and a square of gauze covered a nasty cut on my left cheek.

"Hello," I greeted holding out my hand so as to shake hers in a sort of peace offering.

"Hi," she ignored my hand to fiddle around with her bag strap, well if she wanted to be like that so be it. Turning on my heel I exited the room and entered the hall not caring if she was behind me or not.

"Do you have your schedule?" I demanded as we turned down into another dingy hall. Silently a piece of paper was handed to me and I scanned it over silently noting all the classes we had together, most of all nine periods, yippee. "Do you know where your locker is?"

"No," she quietly told me.

"Well obviously you're a senior if you have AP Euro and your locker number here matches the ones in the senior hall so lets stop by you locker and let you drop some shit." I unhurriedly made my way to the stairs at the end of the hall and trudged up them leading us into the senior hall. The walls were coated with graffiti and old posters that had yet to be ripped down, it took only a few minutes to locate her locker, open it and deposit what she didn't need.

"Your first period class is chemistry with Mr. Norton," I led her to the science wing. "Watch out for Jones, she's the bio teacher, you don't have her but she flips out on anyone who looks at her weird." Even though she was stuck up and I didn't like her I didn't want to get in trouble with that bear of principal that ruled the school. "Burns is a pervert, just stay away." I came up to Norton's open door just as he launched into one of his enthusiastic chemistry explanations that could be heard halfway down the hall.

"Ok," she nodded and continued to stare at the floor.

"Second you have gym which is opposite your chem. lab," I ambled down the hall to show her the gym. "Mr. Queen is the guy coach and Mrs. Marquis is the girl coach but who you have depends on your period, this is the guys locker room and the ones opposite them are the girls." Locating the nearest staircase I ascended it and led her to the Economics room where Mr. Smith was lecturing his sleeping students. "Smith is really nice, any questions he'll answer them though maybe not in terms you'll understand."

"What grade are you in?" Kagami questioned me catching me off guard causing a little confusion.

"I'm in twelfth, why?" I replied eyeing her as I steered her toward the English wing.

"How do you know about all these teachers then?" She sounded suspicious as if I had done something wrong and I had to stifle a sigh of exasperation.

"I flunked last year, I'm nineteen." I growled coming up on the room I wanted, "This is Richards, don't piss her off because she doesn't care who you are you will have to deal with her wrath, she's especially strict about the dress code. You have fifth period lunch which I think you will be able to find, just follow the stampede and stench." I redirected her to the art wing, "Sixth you have ceramics which is in this room with Sanders, and he's a real softy."

"Mmm," she peeked into the room surveying the abused equipment and the sleeping students. "So what's next?" She turned and looked at me.

"French, your language, you have Mme. Frank," I took her to the room glanced at her schedule and went on to the next class. "Eighth you have Creative Writing with Suthern, she's a real bitch and lastly you have senior studyhall in the cafeteria. Any questions?" I began leading her back to the science wing.

"No, not really." She answered and just as we reached Mr. Norton's door the bell rang and everyone flooded out heading for his or her next period, "Thank you for helping me."

"Don't worry about it." I told her walking off to my next period which was gym, the same as hers but I wasn't going to tell her that. On the first day of gym the teacher tells you what you'll be doing for the whole year, no changing or physical activity. The very first thing I noticed upon entering the gym was that the mutt Inu-Yasha was in my class along with Miroku and that weirdo Hojo. Miwa was talking to Kagami and Kagome was hanging out with Sango who was glaring daggers at Miroku along with some other students.

"Alright, seems like we have basically the same class as last year," Mr. Queen observed from his position at the wall. "If there are _any_ fights this year all participants will instantly be given a week in-school suspension because I'm sick of your macho high school attitudes." He gave Inu-Yasha and me extra long glares before he began roll call barking out last names with a vengeance.

"Our first sport is going to be basketball," the coach informed us. "The teams will be picked next class by the captains I chose, if you haven't had a physical you will be given one by the nurse and if you want to transfer to a different class go whine to someone else because I could care less." He headed for the doors, "The rest of the class is free time, and the basketballs are in the closet if you want to use them, you are not allowed to leave the gym until the bell."

"Kouga, what's up?" I turned to find Masahiro standing next to me his naturally blond hair dyed neon green and spiked up into a mohawk in the middle and shaved and waxed on the side.

"Nothing much, what's up with your hair?" I questioned finding it hard to believe what I was seeing for he was usually rather conservative.

"I got dumped," he shrugged his light brown eyes holding no humor. "I needed a change, I even got a tattoo, though I'm starting regret it." Masahiro was a key part of the Loup Sang, he kept a cool head in sticky situations, listened well, wasn't too ambitious and loved the gang. To signify his membership in the gang he wore an armband that "Loup Sang" on it wrapped around his left upper arm.

"What happened?" I asked scanning the gym to see if any of my other fellows were here, spotting none I watched Kagome and Sango play against the puppy and Miroku for a second.

"Dunno, she just up and decided to ditch me like trash," Masahiro looked away and without words I knew what he was feeling. Three years ago Kagome had broken up with me for no seeming reason but I knew what it had been, it had been so obvious, she had developed feelings for the pup. It had not been sudden but nonetheless it had hurt, while she felt nothing for me I had never found closure and still for some twisted reason seemed to be attracted to her. A while ago I had given up trying to get her attention but I still always had an eyes out for her to make sure she was ok and if that insolent canine did something wrong he would pay.

"Did you try and ask why?" I queried my eyes sliding over to where a sophomore named Rin was chattering happily at Kagami who seemed to be only half listening as she warily eyed the others in the room.

"Yeah, she said that it was just time and that we had been slowly drifting apart….bullshit!" Masahiro snarled the last word through gritted teeth.

"Don't make any rash decisions," I cautioned out of my own experience. "You don't want anything bad to happen."

"Like what?" He looked over at me sharply.

"Like death."

* * *

Review please....how can I know what to write if I don't know if you like it or not?? 


	4. Revenge

Hee hee! I'm back! You better be scared cause this chapter is full of terribly whacked out things that came to you courtesy of Scorpion29!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter Four

(Kagome)

"So how did you get stuck hanging up posters?" Sango asked me as we headed to the freshman class hallway her holding the huge stack of posters and I carried the tape with a few extra rolls, just in case.

"Last year I got out of helping with the Homecoming dance by telling them I would help this year," I told her as we rounded the corner to enter the deserted hall. "I thought, 'You know, I'll just tell them that I'll help them next year and they'll forget.' Is that the case? Nope. They made a list, A LIST! of all the people that told them that and then recruited them this year! What kind people do that?"

"Desperate people." Sango replied, "Where do you want the first poster?" She held up the brightly colored poster that showed a couple dancing with the date, time and place written on in fancy letters.

"Right there, put it right there." I pointed an empty space on the wall right next to the first locker of the first row as I began to prepare the tape so as to start. Sango slapped the piece of paper up and I placed the packing tape dispenser at its edge and yanked it almost all the way across. "Put the next poster up right next to it, we're going to have one long line of posters, going as long as we have posters."

"Kagome, I don't think that's what they meant when they asked you to hang up the posters." Sango said as she held up the next poster a grin on her face watching me tape it down with the thick clear packing tape across the top.

"Well I really could care less because this is the perfect perk to the end of a bad day," I told her as we continued down the hall with one long continuous line of tape and posters. "Number one since I'm doing the worst job of hanging posters in the school's history they are sure to never want my help again, two I'm getting back at those nasty little ingrate freshman." Sango raised an eyebrow at that to suggest that I didn't even know a handful of the students in the freshman class. "Well every other one that I have run into today, except your little brother Kohaku, were just plain annoying! Is it programmed into them to just clump together in the middle of the halls? They just stand there and talk! Hello, this isn't Junior High anymore!"

"Kagome you were like that when you were a freshman too," Sango told me humor laced through her voice showing how amusing she thought my little rant was.

"Was not! How can you say such a thing, I was too busy trying to make it to all of my classes on time!" I defended myself, becoming indignant when Sango began to crack up gasping about the look on my face. "Yuck it up," I muttered snatching up another poster and taped it up.

"So what else went wrong today?" Sango had recovered and was holding up the next poster.

"Well," I sniffed purposely being dramatic as I yanked the tape across it. "Besides the fact that Mr. Marvin yet again is trying to impose his way of thinking on the class along with his political opinions, Mrs. Richards made do the chicken dance in front of the class because I was two seconds late! It was so embarrassing! Plus Kikyo is in that class! She just sat there that little smirk on her face, you know the one I always want to wipe off? And do you know why I was late?" I waited for Sango to shake her head for me to continue, "Inu-Yasha tripped in the hall on the way there and everything went everywhere!"

"Well what do you expect after we beat them at basketball in gym? Did you think he wouldn't retaliate? Lunch wasn't that bad though, I was there and you seemed to be fine," Sango commented as we crossed the hall to begin on the other side. With the amount of posters left I knew that we would be able to finish this side of the hall just like the other one.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered and we worked in a companionable silence until we were almost to the end.

"Are you doing any sports this year?" Sango asked, "I'm going to do track and basketball."

"I was thinking of doing soccer and perhaps lacrosse." I replied as we put up the last poster and headed for our lockers discussing how badly our school's football team had done last year. It had been made up of a bunch of newbies who had no talent because all of the prior year's team had either graduated, been unable to play due to injury or unable to play because they were failing classes. The topic somehow changed to homecoming and what we were going to wear, who we were going to go with and what was going to go wrong.

"I'm gonna go solo," Sango shrugged pulling her bag out of her locker and turning to look at me.

"Same here, Kouga asked me to go with him, I told him no, when is he going to get over me? It's been years! I get sick of him watching me, he's like a stalker!" I exclaimed, "I mean, I wish he would just stop, he's not so obvious any more but I know he still watches me from afar."

"You could get a restraining order," Sango suggested propping herself up against her locker as she observed me get worked up.

"Like he would follow it! He's "Mr. Macho," nothing can stop me! He's almost as pigheaded as Inu-Yasha!" I flung my right arm out to put emphasis on my statement as Sango raised her eyebrows.

"Pigheaded huh?" An all too familiar voice hissed in my ear and I froze knowing I was in a _really_ bad position. The tape dispenser was yanked from my right hand and I was spun around to face Inu-Yasha, his face was like a thundercloud, his gold flashing like lightning. Before I could open my mouth and insert my foot he yanked the dispenser across my mouth taping from one side of my face to the other catching my mouth somewhere in the middle. "That should teach you to keep your mouth shut." He then had the gall to walk off and leave me there packing tape plastered over my lips.

"MMMMAAAARRGGGH" I screamed when he was out of hearing distance and made a few rude gestures as well. Reaching up I grasped the edge of the tape and tried to slowly peel it off without causing too much pain but as the unseen hair on my face began to come off I began to tear up.

"The only way to get it off is as fast as you can," Sango advised. "I should know, Kohaku did that to me once and it hurt like hell just slowly taking it off."

"Mmmmm," I whined as I dropped my hand and offered her my face so she could yank it off.

"Brace yourself." I closed my eyes a split second before she ripped the packing tape off taking along with it almost a whole layer of skin and hair as I bit down on a yell of pain.

"Ugh, he's going to pay!" I vowed gently touching my face with my fingertips as my brain worked at amazing speeds to come up with my revenge for I could not let him go unpunished! Glancing down at the floor I spotted the tape and a huge grin spread across my face, I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"I don't like that look," Sango said warily eyeing me as I picked up the tape and marched over to Inu-Yasha's locker, I knew it was his because he had tagged his name on it. Sending a quick prayer to whoever was listening I reached out and grasped the handle on his locker hoping he was one of the dolts who always left their locker set. Someone must have been listening for the door swung open and I was hit with the stench of gym socks and molding food. Turning my attention to the task at hand I unset his locker and deftly taped his lock down on the inside so even if he could remember his combo he wouldn't be able to get in for the lock wouldn't lift.

"Isn't that called defacing school property?" Sango asked behind me.

"I think so, yes, but whatever the consequences are they will be worth it to see the look on that schmuck's face when he can't open his locker!" I crowed slamming the locker door shut with gusto, "Something's missing…." Tapping my chin with the tape dispenser I consulted my inner demon and realized what it was…it was lacking decoration! Beaming I applied myself to the task of mummifying the jerk's locker with clear packing tape, when I was done there was not an inch bare.

"He is going to hurt you so bad, screw that….he's going to murder you." Sango told me as I stood back to admire my handiwork.

"Don't you like it! It's a masterpiece, too bad I'm not in art." I swiped at a pretend tear at the corner of my eye.

"You're insane! Come on, it's almost four-o-clock, didn't you tell your mom you'd watch Sota?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah, she never asks Kikyo, she's too perfect…bitch," I muttered following my friend out of the school. We walked together almost all the way home but a few blocks from my apartment our routes split.

"See you tomorrow in school!" Sango headed off for her house and I dragged my butt home knowing a war zone awaited me. Mom worked until seven and Kikyo would be out with her buddies until late leaving me alone with Sota. The house has been so empty since Grandpa left on his yearlong cruise that he had been saving up for, for years.

"KAG!" Sota jumped me the minute I walked through the door closely followed by Buyo our fat, lazy cat.

"How was your day?" I asked ruffling his hair before tugging him off of me.

"Fun, how was yours?" He replied smiling brightly at me.

"Eventful…" I told him.

* * *

Ok, please RR and when you do HELP ME! I'm running low on ideas! I need help, so please, suggest away! 


	5. Discovery

Here ya go...chappie five!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter Five

(Inu-Yasha)

"Numbskull, time to get up," my brother's cold emotionless voice stirred me from the dark embrace of sleep causing me to moan and bury my face deeper into the pillow. "If you're not up in five minutes you'll regret it." I heard his footsteps recede as I lay there tangled up in my blankets happy as a clam, there was no way I was gonna get up. Not a moment later I was drifting back into sleep not caring what my stupid older half-brother wanted, his boxers were always in a bunch.

"Well then princess, if that's what you want." My brother was back but I just ignored him and burrowed deeper into my safe haven expecting him to make another one of him empty threats but instead he hauled me up and began walking.

"Wha you doin?" I slurred beginning to struggle a little for I didn't know what he was doing and leaving Sesshō-maru up to his own devices was never a good thing.

"Getting you up since you are so incompetent that you cannot do it your self." His voice was dripping with disdain and with very little ceremony he dropped me.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I bellowed before I was submerged in ice-cold water, spluttering I fought my way to the surface shoving my sodden blankets off of me. "The hell did you do that for!"

"I have already told you why, now get ready for school." He turned on his heel and exited the bathroom leaving me to drag myself out of the tub and get ready for school. With a little bit of a struggle I got out of my soaked t-shirt and boxers while I searched for a towel to dry off with and wrap my hair up in. Once I was dry I made my way to my bedroom and dug out a pair of cargo pants and a t-shirt that had: "YOU out of the gene pool!" across the front. It took me another ten minutes to find a clean pair of socks and both of my sneakers in the chaotic mess I called my room, and then I had to dry my hair and brush it. Making my way downstairs I picked up my backpack and headed for the kitchen where Sesshō-maru was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"I have nightshift next week," he told me as I dug a soda out of the fridge. "And if you think you are going to be having that for breakfast you have been sadly misled, take a water bottle, your lunch money is on the counter." Growling to myself I stuck the soda back in the fridge, grabbed a water bottle off the door, snagged a packet of pop-tarts out of the cupboard and pocketed my lunch money. Not even bothering to say good-bye I stalked out to my car and started it up glancing at my watch to check to see if I was on time, I was it was only 7:30. Shifting into reverse I backed out of the driveway and zoomed off to Miroku's to pick him up since his car was in the ICU of the car garage.

As I came up on his house I spotted him leaving his house and locking the door behind him, his parents were already at work. Honking I turned into his driveway and watched him amble over his messenger bag crammed with all his books and stuff, he might be a lecher but he was a studious lecher. He wore his usual outfit that consisted of black slacks, an undershirt and a short-sleeved button up shirt with a fingerless glove on his right hand. With a word of greeting he slid into the seat next to me and buckled up as I left his driveway and headed for school.

"What did you do to your car again?" I asked once he had settled on a radio station to listen to.

"I told you _I _didn't do anything, it was one of ex-girlfriends, she was mad because I refused to get back together with her so she took a baseball bat to my car and smashed all the windows. Not to mention she slashed the tires and the seat upholstery, pulled the spark plugs, punched holes in the gas tank and cut any wire she could get her hands on." Miroku filled me in again.

"Why would she ever want to get back together with you?" I demanded turning onto the main street.

"Because I was the best thing that ever happened to her, I am God's gift to women, you do know that Inu-Yasha." I sniggered as Miroku informed me of this his voice very solemn and his face straight.

"Right….I forgot." I returned my attention back to the road just as a kid stepped into the crosswalk; he looked familiar…auburn colored hair, green eyes and an all to happy bounce in his step. It was Shippō, the little turd who lived down the street from me, grinning I stepped on the gas planning on giving him a little scare.

"Inu-Yasha, there's someone crossing!" Miroku raised his voice as he spoke.

"Yeah, so? I know." I brushed off his warning, "What's a pedestrian every now and then?"

"Inu-Yasha I do _not_ want to go to jail for an accomplice in a vehicular homicide." Miroku kept his voice even, "I still have yet to get laid."

"Ohhh, pulling out the trump card are you?" I questioned as I zoomed past Shippō missing him by inches, "See, the twerp remains unharmed."

"Someday Inu-Yasha all these things will come back to bite you in the butt." Miroku shook his head as if pitying me.

"Right," I parked and we got out and headed up to school talking about sports and which ones we were going to do this year.

"I'm going to do basketball, lacrosse and hockey," I ticked the sports off on my fingers as we walked through the school doors.

"Co-ed track," Miroku announced his eyes getting a far off look that was never good.

"Track?" I echoed giving him a disgusted look, "Why track? I thought you hated running?"

"_Co-ed_ track dear Inu-Yasha, not just track." Miroku patted me on the shoulder as he said this, "Running isn't that bad, I'm sure I'll survive, I might even-"

"If you say cheerlead I swear I will never speak to you _ever_ again," I interrupted him gave him a good glare.

"No, I was going to say….soccer!" Miroku suddenly stopped and stared at something his eyebrows knitting together. "Say, isn't that your locker?"

"Hmm?" I turned and found every inch of my locker plastered in packing tape, "What the hell!"

"It's shiny," Miroku commented sagely as I reached out to touch the tape and make sure it was really there.

"I'm going to hurt her so bad," I snarled glowering at my locker. "No scratch that, I'm going to kill her."

"Who?" Miroku inquired giving a look, "Do you know who did this?"

"Higurashi," I pulled my knife out my pocket.

"You're not kidding are you? Look Inu-Yasha killing Kagome is _not_ worth the rest of your life in prison not matter what anyone else says." Miroku quickly inserted and I glared at him.

"I know that ok, I was just going to open my locker, do I have your permission?" I snipped at him raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, ok, yeah go ahead." My best friend sounded extremely relieved as if he had actually thought I was going to murder the little snot, I was just going to make her life a living hell. Reaching up I cut through the tape that covered the cracks where my locker needed to open and cut and peeled the tape of my lock, that would have to do for now. Putting the knife away I grasped the handle of my locker and lifted only to find that the halfwit bubble-butt had unset my locker forcing me to recall my combination off the top of my head. Quickly I spun the lock in the sequence that was my combo feeling very glad when it worked on the first try and yanked up on the handle to find that it wouldn't lift.

"She wouldn't have…" I breathed before trying the lock again with the same end result, a shut locker with no way to get in. "I'm going to peel her finger and toenails off, then I'm gonna pluck every hair outta her head and then I'm going to skin her alive and watch her bleed to death."

"Um, dare I ask?" Miroku was tentative sensing the waves of malevolence radiating from me.

"She taped the inside of my lock down so it won't lift and I can't get in." I seethed fighting to stay in control of my temper repeating over and over again in my head that she was just a silly chit who didn't understand what she was doing.

"Ahh, do you want me to go get the janitor?" My friend asked before setting off down the hall leaving me foaming at the mouth glaring daggers at the metal door of my locker. She was going to pay but how? How was I going to get back at her? Nothing normal would suffice it would have to be a long and painful torment. Something devious, something she would remember for always, something she would carry to the grave, but what? What?

"What's going on here?" My heart stopped and I nearly keeled over, it was Mr. Shinjo the principal.

"Ah, nothing sir, um…just waiting for the janitor to come and fix my locker…" I trailed off hoping he wouldn't find someway to place the blame on me and make me serve detention with him.

"Alright then Inu-Yasha, I trust you will be better behaved this year, no more childish pranks?" He narrowed his eyes at me and I swallowed nervously, he could sense a lie a mile away, he was defiantly one you didn't cross.

"Yessir," I nodded trying to give him a mental push to leave and go torture someone else but I guess my non-existent telepathy skills needed some brushing up on for he stayed right where he was.

"Are you going to be in the talent show this year?" Mr. Shinjo was always trying to get people to do the talent show because he wanted to promote school-wide solidarity it never worked.

"I don't know, maybe if I have the time," I hedged as I spotted Miroku come around the corner one of the janitors in tow. Hopefully the principal would leave now that the janitor was here and thing were all under control; there was a good chance he would.

"Kagami how was your day yesterday?" The man turned to a blond haired girl who was passing by, I recognized her from gym, and she was the new girl.

"Just fine, thank you." She replied smiling tightly at him while shifting her books.

"Was Kouga a good peer facilitator? Did he show you around the school?"

"Yes, if you'll excuse me sir I have to get to home room," with that Kagami edged around him and walked off.

"Vow, dis ting sure be stuck good." The janitor commented fiddling around with my locker, "Don know how long it'll take." He looked at me, "Wadya do to it?"

"Nothing, I think someone taped the lock down on the inside." I snapped at him annoyed that he instantly assumed it was me.

"Vell, won't be open fer avile," he decreed. "Best be gettin ta yer class."

"Tough luck champ," Miroku said slinging his arm around my shoulders. "Hopefully life'll get better."

"Not a chance." I growled shoving him off me as we headed off to homeroom.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	6. French Fun

For all my wonderful readers! Sorry for the wait!

Urcrazy: I'm sorry I'm a "Kikyo hater" I can't help the way I was born...please forgive me...I'll try to understand she really is a good person at heart but I can't promise anything!

Chapter Six

(Shippō)

Storming into lunch I was still seething from my encounter with Inu-Yasha's car, it had taken two periods for me to stop shaking and now all I wanted to do was kick his butt. The volume of noise being made by fellow students nearly deafened me as I stalked past the scowling cafeteria monitor to get at the end of the lunch line. The line moved at a snails pace leaving me to think up different ways of torture to use on Inu-Yasha who had plagued me since I began school. When I reached the food there were only two choices left, pizza or a PBJ. Contemplating my two options I tried to figure out which one was the lesser of the two evils, they both looked pretty disgusting. Opening my mouth to request one I was cut off as the lunch lady slapped a slice of pizza onto my tray and on I went next was milk, a small salad and a little cup of fruit with cheese mixed in with it. Reaching the end I paid the lady and walked back out into the dinning portion of the cafeteria.

Looking around I searched for an empty table to slink off to but there were none. Methodically I began searching the room for an empty seat at the least; in the far right corner of the room I spotted Inu-Yasha and my heart stopped in fear. Damn, nothing would ever change, I could get as mad as I wanted but the sight of him scared me stiff. Deciding it would be best to stay as far away from him I transferred my gaze to my left and spotted a table in which all but the end was packed, at the end sat a girl eating her lunch with her nose in a book. She looked to have some Irish in her due to the orange color of her hair, like a carrot, she wore a pair of cargo pants with a long sleeved shirt under a baggy t-shirt. I didn't recognize her but hopefully she was nice, so I drew a breath and headed over her way.

"Hi!" I greeted and her head snapped up in surprise her pale silver eyes locking with mine, "Is this seat taken?" I nodded to the chair across from her.

"Um…ah…no it's not," she said softly setting her book down so as to eat some of her lunch.

"My name is Shippō, I'm a freshman, who are you?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation as I struggled to peel the cheese off my pizza but found myself unsuccessful as it remained in place like it was glued.

"I'm Joelle, I'm also a freshman," she replied hooking a loose strand of her hair behind one ear as she picked up a cookie.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a freshman! Are you new?" I struggled to keep the conversation going. Abandoning my pizza to pour a little packet of dressing onto the salad that was comprised of withered lettuce that was going brown at the edges with shredded carrot and mutilated chunks of celery.

"No, I've gone to this school district my whole life." She finished her drink and pulled the straw out of it and stuck it through the top of her yogurt container. Momentarily distracted I watched her begin to suck the yogurt out like it was a drink before stabbing my plastic fork into the salad

"Really? Isn't that interesting? That's what happens I guess when you're in a school this big; you don't know even half your class!" Plugging my nose with two fingers I shoved the forkful of salad in my mouth chewed three times and swallowed shuddering as it slid down my throat. "What's your favorite subject?"

"I like math." She told me while I devoured my salad and cheesy fruit in three bites so as to save my poor taste buds the horror of extended damage of exposure to school food.

"Why? I've never been very good at it," I admitted. Eyeing my pizza I wondered if my poor abused stomach would be able to handle any more torture.

"Because it's so straight forward, either you are right or you're not, there's no leeway, no room for misinterpretation. Also it's like a puzzle that you have to figure out, it's a game, something to pick apart to understand and win." She slurped up the rest of her yogurt and glanced at the slice of pizza I was still contemplating. "Just hoover it and if you get sick you can sue the school."

"I don't know, I'm hungry but that thing looks like it's deadly," I met her eyes and wiggled my eyebrows. "I'll do it if you dare me."

"You are so childish," she shook her head much to my disappointment. "I dare you to pour your milk on it and eat it."

"What!" I exclaimed gaping at her then at my pizza imaging it soaked in chocolate milk, the thought of it made my stomach churn.

"Double dare you," she leaned forward and propped her elbows on the table resting her chin on her fisted hands.

"Now who's childish!" I gulped reaching for my milk her metallic eyes trained on me watching my every movement. Slowly I opened the carton and poured the contents onto the pizza my stomach churning at the sight so I closed my eyes and as quickly as possible shoved the thing down my throat. I almost puked during the process but managed not to through sheer will.

"Bravo," Joelle clapped lightly standing up and collecting both her trash and mine leaving me there to concentrate not spewing sludge and pissing the janitors off. "What's your favorite subject?" She plopped down in front of me again a small smile playing on her lips.

"Like you care," I glowered at her observing her little smile turn into a full-fledged grin. "You're a mean person."

"I don't know what you're talking about, it was only a dare, you could have said no, but you guys with your manly, testosterone driven pride have to prove to all the girls you're a man." She shook her head at me causing her hair to fall into her right eye. "What class do you have next period?"

"La classe de français et toi?" I responded practicing my French on her.

"Trés bien, moi aussi," she replied glancing at her watch. "Allez viens."

"Sais-tu Inu-Yasha?" I asked silently praying she wasn't one of his little fans.

"Oui, il est une grande bouche." Joelle told me and I laughed, that described him just right, a big mouth.

"Je sais, je sais." I agreed as we headed off to the language wing chattering in French to the best of our ability, I was especially impressed with how good her accent was. By the time we reached the classroom the two of us were almost breathless from laughing over some airplane joke I had cracked.

"Bonjour Shippō, Joelle." Mme. Valoise called from her perch on top of a stepladder.

"Bonjour Madam." I tipped my head toward her as I slid into a seat in the back of the class Joelle following suit. The rest of the class trickled in and Mme. began to hand out textbooks as she chattered away in French a mile a minute; nothing she said made any sense to me.

"Vous choisirez un nom." She said this slowly and clearly as if speaking to mentally challenged people as she passed out packets with French names on them. Ah, the beloved tradition of renaming oneself for the sake of getting closer to the language. Skimming through the list of male names I picked out possibilities; Chacier, Demetre, Gaspard, Henri, Michel and Sébastien.

"Je m'appelle Michel," the kid in the first row stammered out butchering the words. It went like that all the way around the room until it reached Joelle who was waiting patiently in her seat for them to get to her.

"Je m'appelle Desirée." She announced before turning to look at me and see what I was going to pick to use for the rest of the year.

"Je m'appelle Sébastien," I declared after a moment of silence.

"Bon" Mme. nodded, "Cover your books by tomorrow or I shall carve off your toes." Her English was heavily accented and there was a gleam in her eyes that clearly said, 'I am NOT kidding with you.' The bell rang and we rushed out the door so as to get to our next class on time as Joelle passed me she pressed a folded piece of paper into my hand. When I was sitting in my next class I opened it up to see what it said.

Hey Shippō, 

_I had a lot of fun eating with you today, thank you for sitting with me. No one has sat with me in lunch since fourth grade. I hope you'll sit with me tomorrow; it gets boring sitting by yourself all the time. Might I suggest bringing your lunch tomorrow, unless you wanna die of food poisoning. Don't forget to do tonight's homework, I think I saw a butcher knife in her drawer; it was bloody…talk to you tomorrow._

_Joelle_

Smiling to myself I stuck it in my pocket and turned my attention to the board happy to have a new friend.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	7. Shock

Hello all my wonderful readers! I just want to say that I hope you enjoy this chapter because I know I _reaaaally_ want you to because of how poignant it is.

Sakura,Evil twin of Sango- I'm so glad you liked it!

I hearby dedicate this chapter to Sakura, Evil twin of Sango!

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 7

(Rin)

"Rin…Rin…RIN!" Jolting back to reality I sheepishly looked up and found a bunch of upperclassmen glaring at me. "How much money do we have left to use for the dance?"

"Um…we have about…" I looked down at my notes and did a quick tally, "Six hundred dollars left."

"Good, we'll need…" off they went and so did I, back to my own world of knights and romantic love. I was in the middle of writing my third novel and I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen next; the plot was a small pretty princess in another dimension- "RIN!"

"Yes?" I questioned trying not to roll my eyes, I hadn't thought it would be this hard to be part of the Homecoming committee but it was due to the whole hierarchy system. Since I was the lowest on the totem pole I was forced to do everything they didn't want to do and it was starting to wear on me.

"Do you have the sign-up sheets for set up and tear down of the dance?" One of the girls demanded, I couldn't remember her name. Not bothering to answer I just pulled them out and handed them to her; both of them had fifteen blank slots on them for people to sign their names on.

"How come your name's not on here?" The leader of the pack growled at me and I could see her as a hungry lioness ready to pounce and tear me apart.

"Because I wanted to make sure that they were ok, that you didn't have any problems with them," I explained.

"Ok, they're fine, everyone who wants to help can sign up now." The sheet was handed to me first and I signed my name on both sheets because if I didn't they would do it for me.

"Should we like have a theme for the dance?" The second in command asked twirling a strand of hair around one of her fingers.

"We already have a theme," I reminded them. "It's 'Ball of the Century' and you're supposed to be dressed fancy and bring a date."

"Oh, can we change it?"

"Nope," I informed them as the bell rang. Quickly I packed up all off my stuff and exited the room not wanting to be forced into changing the theme into something like the American Fifties revival or Alice in Wonderland. Thankfully none of them made me stop and come back so I exited the building and drew a deep breath of fresh air that was untainted by the school. It was the tail end of summer and the beginning of fall so everything was just about perfect weather wise. A light breeze twirled about me and teased by short black hair causing it to tickle me. Today was my birthday, I hadn't told anyone because a) there was no one to tell and b) I didn't like people making a big fuss over me.

Shifting the weight of my backpack I began the walk home; my parents wouldn't be home until seven o-clock and then we would celebrate my birthday. I was turning sixteen…sweet sixteen, never been kissed by a boy. Rolling my eyes at myself I didn't allow my unhappiness with my single status bother me. There were plenty of girls out there who were my age with no boyfriend and never been kissed. Plus I would rather have one toe curling, foot popping, mind boggling kiss then a million meaningless ones that are pleasant.

As usual it took barely any time for me to get home and soon I was standing in front of our house smiling at how pretty it looked. The house itself was quaint looking; it was painted a nice pastel yellow with white shutters. The garden in the front was still a mirage of colors and the lilac tree cast shade on the front porch. Hurrying up the driveway I pulled out my house key and unlocked the front door smiling at the small goose statue on our porch.

Following my usual after school schedule I had set many years ago I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and a small bag of celery with a little container of dressing. Once I had my snack I made tracks up to my room where I set my snack on my desk, dumped my backpack and went over to my CD player to turn it on. As soon as my music was playing I sat down to do my miniscule amount of homework so I could get to working on my novel.

(time elapse)

Glancing at the digital clock in the bottom right corner of my computer screen I frowned and looked at the phone sitting right next to me. It was eight-thirty and my parents _still_ weren't here, this was not like them, if they were going to be late they'd call and tell me. Letting out a sigh of frustration I immersed myself back into the land of Oritai a place I had made for this story.

_Her hair cascaded down to her shoulders in a waterfall of obsidian silk, her eyes were sparkling amethysts set in an oval face. Her cute little nose turned up slightly at the end and her lips were a lush siren red. There was no doubt about it, she was the one meant for me, from her tiny feet with perfectly manicured toes, to her unblemished hands. Her figure was perfect, a beautiful hourglass shape with a delicate waistline and a bust that was just right. I knew that she was the one I would have for my bride; there could be no other any more perfect than her! She looked at me coyly over her wine glass before taking a sip and setting it down. Abruptly but with so much refine and pose she lifted her hand to splay her bejeweled fingers across her collarbone before letting loose a long loud and utterly disgusting belch._

"_Whoops, didn't see that one coming! Must be the wine!" She then commenced laughing and I was horrified to find that her laugh was not like the gentle tinkling of bells but a nasty sort of have snorting, half gagging atrocity that grated on the ears._

Riiiiing! Riiiiiing! The doorbell rang ripping me out of my writing frenzy; it took me a minute to figure out what it was that had snapped me out of it. Leaping up I dashed downstairs and slid to a stop in front of our heavy wooden front door. Grasping the handle I opened the door and found a police officer standing in front of me and my heart stopped.

"Hello, I need to speak with Rin Nakano." He told me in a professional tone and I knew that something was very wrong, something had happened to my parents.

"I am she," I whispered shock stealing my voice.

"Miss, your parents were in a very serious accident, your father died on impact and your mother is currently in ICU." He told me as gently as possible but still it seemed like my world was caving in around me.

"No, no, you must be mistaken." I denied softly as a scream built up in my throat; this could not be happening. This wasn't possible.

"No I'm not, I'm here to take you to the hospital to see your mother." I heard what he was saying but it was like I couldn't understand what he was saying. The warm night turned cold as I nodded to him and picked up my keys off the little table near the door. I locked the door and followed him to the police car parked in my driveway where he opened the door so I could slid in and sit in the back.

Sitting there watching everything blur past me I felt like I was in some sort of alternate reality. I was sitting in the back of a police car wearing my pajamas with no shoes on and no coat. I should have gotten dressed, it wasn't right to go out in public like this. You're not allowed to go into places without shoes. I tried to tell the police officer this but my mouth wouldn't open and it was like my vocal chords had frozen. Something inside me was saying that I should be crying but I didn't understand why. Why was I in this car? Where were we going? Why should I cry?

The car stopped and I reached for the door handle to open the door and get out but I found there was no door handle, strange. I didn't have to worry about this for a long period of time because the door opened itself I someone helped me out and into a tall intimidating building. Over the door I went in there were two capital letter, e and r but I don't know why. The man guided me through the building. There were many people running around, crying, sitting and standing. Why were they here? If there were so many people here how come it wasn't really loud? It was as silent as a tomb.

I was brought to a room where there were lots of people working on a woman with long black hair. She looked like my mom. But she couldn't be my mom. The man next to me laid a hand on my shoulder so I turned to look at him, his lips were moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Deciding that if he didn't want to speak up loud enough for me to hear him I wasn't going to try and listen to him I turned back to look through the glass window. It was like one of those TV shows my mom and I watched together over a bowl of popcorn. From the looks on the people's faces I could tell that this person was going to die. I could do that. I always knew who was going to die on the shows.

Suddenly on the monitor next to her the little line that showed her heartbeat stopped going up and down. It just went on and on in a long straight line. I believe the term is flat line, I'm not sure though. I don't want to be a doctor when I grow up. I don't want to have the responsibility of making sure people don't die. All the people working on the lady stepped back except one who placed two things on her chest and said something before her body jumped of its own accord. They waited a few seconds before trying again. And then again.

Her heart didn't start beating again. She was dead. What they would do next is turn off all of her machines, take down the time of death and pull the sheet over her face. I felt bad for them, they would have to go and tell her family she was dead. It's a very sad thing when people die. The doctors came out pulling off their gloves their heads bowed. It must be awful having their jobs. I wanted to tell them that I was sorry but my voice wasn't working. It was so strange.

The man was trying to talk to me again but he wasn't talking loud enough. I tried to explain this to him but it didn't work because I couldn't speak. My mom was trying to teach me how to read lips because she thought it was fun but I only knew a few words. I concentrated on his mouth; he kept repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again. I wonder why. I mean it's not like I knew the lady who died. Gently he took my arm and guided me into the room where the dead lady was. Why was he doing this? Why wasn't he getting her family?

Looking down at the woman's face I noticed her startling resemblance to my mother. She had the same raven colored hair as her, her complexion was the same and she even had the little mole off the corner of her right eye. Reaching out I brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face to see if she had the small pockmark on her forehead like my mom. She did. I was going to have to tell Dad about this, he was always going on about how Mom was the only one who looked exactly like her self but here I had found a carbon copy. Picking up the clipboard that the doctors had left I searched for the woman's name, it was Chika Nakano. This woman wasn't just some person who looked like my mother.

She was my mother.

Suddenly it was hard to breath and hundreds of sounds pressed in on me like someone had twisted the volume on a radio up too high. Crying out I pressed my hands over my ears as I collapsed to the floor. This couldn't be happening. My mom couldn't be dead! Where was my father? Where was Dad? Wrapping my arms around myself I began to rock back and forth barely conscious of what I was doing. Slowly it came to my attention that someone was screaming. They were screaming as if their world was coming to an end.

I was screaming.

I screamed until the world went black and I was embraced by nothingness.

* * *

Please R&R! I need your support! 


	8. Unheard Screams

I hope you all like this chapter...it took a little bit to write...I hope it makes you all think a little bit...hee hee

Blackwave- I'm so glad you found the story again and enjoy it!

This chapter is dedicated to you!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 8

(Kikyo)

Standing outside the door to our apartment I laid my hand against the door, I knew that inside would be my younger brother and twin sister. Mom was still at work trying to support us, give us a good chance in this godforsaken world. I didn't want to go in yet I couldn't bring myself to stay away and worry mother, she knew nothing of my life. Like everyone else she bought that I was happily normal, I was perfect. My own twin hated me, a small sacrifice to protect myself but I hated being alone. Naraku was the only one who understood this need to be alone but fear of it.

Sticking my key into lock I turned it and stepped into the silent apartment, no TV on, no screaming Sota, no nagging mom, no glares from Kagome. This was when I was in my element, when I was all alone. Slipping off my shoes and coat I padded into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, I wanted soda but the caffeine would keep me awake the whole night. On the second shelf there were leftovers from dinner, which had been lasagna. It was only reasonable that I eat something because I hadn't eaten breakfast today and had had only half a sandwich at lunch. I had no appetite anymore, the thought of food usually made me nauseated but I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want to bother anyone.

From the kitchen I went to the living area and sat down at the electric keyboard that was placed in the corner. There was no room for a real piano and they cost too much anyway so I had the keyboard. I could plug into it and not have to worry about bothering anyone and anyone bothering me. I dragged out a pair of headphones and a notebook that had music paper in it so I could write my own pieces. I was in the middle of a song called _My Childhood_, I had written the lyrics first and was now working on the music that would go with it.

Closing my eyes I placed my fingers on the keys and began playing from the depths of my heart as I let the shutters fall. Here and now I could be myself. Right now I could send my fingers flying over the keys and my mind would take wing and guided me to a place far away from here. My fingers skimmed across the instrument breathing life into it so it could sing me its song. Notes danced through my mind as I played them, I swayed with the beat as I felt myself finally begin to relax. No one was here to judge me; no one was here to criticize. I could let go and be free without worrying about what others thought.

Glancing at my watch I was only slightly surprised when I discovered it was two a.m. mom would be home soon and I would have to be in bed when she got here. Putting everything away I made my way to the bathroom to take my nightly showers. In the morning I stowed my pajamas in the towel closet so I wouldn't disturb anyone to get them. Standing in front of the mirror I stared at my reflection and loathed it. I hated it, I hated my 'perfection,' my long black hair, my beautiful brown eyes. Every time someone tells me how pretty I am all I want to do it scream. How can they call me pretty? They can't see the disease that's in me, that's spreading and killing me. Mom doesn't know, Kagome doesn't know, Naraku does though. He was there when I found out.

Digging into my skirt pocket I pulled out a pocketknife I found in father's old things. It was sharp I made sure of that. I couldn't let it get dull because then I wouldn't have my release. Quietly I set it down on the porcelain sink with a soft click before I began to undress. My skin was said to be just right in color and texture plus the fact that I never got acne. No one would guess that underneath my clothes lay hundreds of scars that crossed each other. They mapped out my whole body telling the story of my life. I could easily recall when and where I had gotten each of them. Lightly I dragged my fingers over my scars and scabbing cuts memorizing the feel of them.

Slowly I picked up the knife and walked with it into the shower, I couldn't risk contaminating my family with my disease. I closed the curtain behind me and contemplated the two knobs in front of me; did I want scalding hot water or ice cold? I always went to the extreme; I never did combinations of the two. Deciding on hot water I spun the tap into the 'on' position and flipped the handle to turn on the shower. Burning hot water shot out of the showerhead and instantly a cloud of steam appeared engulfing me. Grabbing my scrunchie I poured soap on it and lathered up my body scrubbing so hard that my scabs ripped off and my tainted blood began to leak out. After I washed my hair I turned off the water and stood there every inch of my skin bright red from the torment of the water.

Gripping the blade loosely I placed it against my skin and continued with my nocturnal ritual. Smoothly the sharp metal sliced into my skin and down into blood vessels. Blood seeped forth and everything else inside me left with it. It was a cleansing activity. It was something that drew poison from my soul. This self-mutilation left me completely and totally relaxed, even refreshed. Again I cut into my skin in another place so that I could make my peace last longer. The more blood I lost the more tension drained from my body until it was like I had no bones. After a few more superficial wounds I wiped my knife clean on an untouched patch of skin.

Mechanically I blotted my injuries with a cloth, I did this until they stopped bleeding. I never cut too deep because if I did it would take too long for them to stop bleeding and even longer to clean up the evidence. Dropping the cloth I gently dried myself so as to not cause any more bleeding. Getting out of the shower I pulled out my little box of first aid stuff and neatly bandaged all of my cuts. Next I pulled out the cleaning materials and scrubbed the entire shower stall after thoroughly rinsing out the cloth I had washed the cuts with. Once done with that I bundled up my clothes and the towels and dumped them in the hamper to be washed clean. Quickly I brushed my teeth and my hair and climbed into bed.

Lying there I glanced over at my sleeping twin, she looked so young and at peace. I envied her so much, if only my life could be like hers. Closing my eyes I let myself go to the realm of sleep.

(time elapse)

The alarm directly next to my head was beeping loudly at me signaling it was time to get up no matter whether I wanted to or not. Sluggishly I turned it off and looked around my room blearily. Kagome was still in bed with her head buried under her pillow and her butt sticking in the air as she muttered about how she hated school. This year school had started on a Wednesday so that meant today was Friday the last day of the week. Shutting my eyes for five more seconds I pulled myself together again and opened them so as to get ready for school. Hurriedly I got up and went over to my dresser to pick out my clothes for the day. I had to get to the bathroom before Kagome got up so she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary about me.

With what I needed in hand I made my way to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Silently congratulating myself on another perfect escape to the bathroom without anyone noticing as I pulled on my clothes. What I had grabbed was a khaki pair of pants and a yellow t-shirt, something peppy and upbeat that would further my image of sunshine and perfection. Glancing into the mirror I checked to make sure that nothing that would give away my nighttime activities was showing. Putting my watch on I glanced at the face to see what time it was and noted that Naraku would be here to pick me up in about fifteen minutes. Quickly I brushed my hair and tied it back in a loose ponytail, my trademark. Unlocking the door I opened it and found Kagome on the other side her eyes half closed, her clothes messy and her hair sticking almost completely straight up.

"Good morning," I smiled at her and she scowled at me her eyes narrowing as she muttered a few choice words at me. "Hope you have fun in school." I then swept past her to the kitchen where I pulled out a yogurt and devoured it quickly along with a tall glass of milk. Checking my watch I grabbed a lunch bag and dropped an apple in it along with a cereal bar and money for a drink. Taking my backpack I slipped into my shoes and went outside to wait for my ride. I didn't have to wait long, about a minute later Naraku drove up and I got in.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned me, he never showed any emotion but that didn't bother me.

"Alright." I responded liking the fact that I was with someone who understood me and didn't judge me.

"Do you have work tonight?"

"Yes, from three to eight."

"You going home after work?"

"No, I'm going to go to the student café to do my homework."

"Kagome giving you any problems?"

"No, she's just ignoring me basically."

"I won't be at the café tonight, I have business to attend to."

"Ok, will you be there tomorrow?"

"It depends."

"Have a nice day." I got out of the car; Naraku always dropped me off and then went and parked.

"Kikyo!" Turning around I found Naraku's ex-girlfriend waving at me, "Wait up!" She caught up with me and I took in how she looked; after she had dumped Naraku she had completely changed her appearance. She had dyed her hair orange and wore acid green contacts; to further separate herself from her past she had had her name legally changed from Yura to Akima.

"Yes?" I had never hated Yura but it was unacceptable to talk to her because she was Naraku's ex.

"There's something you need to know about Naraku."

* * *

Cliffie...R&R! 


	9. Looking Beneath the Surface

Here you go! Another chapter!

Blackwave- I'm so glad you like it! Might I suggest you read one of my songfics? It's the one called "I Still Feel You" it's a Kikyo one. I wrote it because someone wrote me a reviewthat said I was a Kikyo-hater because I had Kagome call her a'bitch' but when has Kagome ever really liked Kikyo?I don't read a lot of Kikyo fics so I don't have any others to offer to you. Yura turned into Akima so she could fully detach herself from him, after their relationship went sour and she dumped him she wanted to forget him so she changed her name, her hair color and her eye color. I can't tell you what's with Naraku because that's all part of the suspense! Don't kill me! If you keep on reading you'll eventually find out!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 9

(Miroku)

Sitting in homeroom I watched my good friend Inu-Yasha mutter to himself and scribble stuff out on a piece of paper. He was trying to figure out how to get back at Kagome for what she had done to his locker. It was times like this when I wish they would just admit they liked each other and get together. Noticing a book I didn't recognize in his usual stack of books I picked it up and looked at the title.

"_The Count of Monte Cristo?_" I demanded staring at the cover and the bookmark sticking out of it. "Why in the world are you reading this? I know it considered a classic but it's like a couple thousand pages long!"

"What is the book about? It's about revenge!" Inu-Yasha went back to his muttering and scribbling.

"So, you're going to read _this_ book, this _huge_ book so you can get revenge on Higurashi?" I was incredulous, Inu-Yasha had never been this driven before, it was almost scary.

"What? People have done stranger things," Inu-Yasha waved me off as he wrote something down with a flourish. Shaking my head I looked at the clock and wished for the day to be over, it was Friday and all I wanted to do was to get out of here.

"Miroku!" Inwardly cringing I turned to greet one of the more annoying girls who hung on me constantly, "How is your father doing?"

"Fine, thank you for asking," I answered the polite was I was taught to do and then returned my attention to Inu-Yasha. "What did you think of last nights math homework?"

"We had math homework?" Inu-Yasha peered up at me, "I don't remember getting math homework." The girl was gone so I was safe, thank Buddha for the small things in life.

"No, I just needed to get rid of that girl," I informed my friend as I glanced over his head to be able to see out the window.

"It's your own fault, you're the one who _wants_ to be fawned over," Inu-Yasha snorted his gold eyes showing his humor. "So how is your dad? He doing well in therapy?"

"No, they say he has only a few months to go," I sighed rubbing my temples with my fingertips. "Then I inherit the temple and all the responsibility."

"Do they know whether you have it or not?" Inu-Yasha was worried and I knew it, he was trying hard not to show it but I could tell.

"They won't know for awhile yet." I gave him a wry grin, "I guess I know the meaning to the saying, 'live like you were dying.'"

"Shut up, you're not dying yet," Inu-Yasha growled narrowing his eyes at me.

"I'm not kidding anyone, every male in my family has died from this disease, it mutates as it's passed on," I repeated what I had known my whole life. "I'm going to die before I hit fifty."

"They could have a medical breakthrough, you don't know." Whenever we got on this subject Inu-Yasha tried to make me believe that I was going to live and that by some miracle they would find a cure. "They're figuring more and more things everyday, I should know! Sesshō-maru is working to be a doctor!"

"Shut up! Announcements are on!" We all quieted down to listen to the lady from the office drone out who needed to go where, what the date was and other tid-bits of information.

"Hi! This is Mari here to tell you all about the Homecoming dance next weekend!" A perky person commandeered the loudspeaker and we all groaned. "As you all know the week preceding Homecoming is Spirit Week! So that means you have to dress to the theme of the day! Monday's theme is the Feudal Era! Tuesday's theme is your favorite movie star! Wednesday's theme is your choice occupation! Thursday's theme is school pride so wear the school colors! And last but not least Friday's theme is nationality, you have to choose a country and dress like them or wear their colors! Don't forget the dance on Saturday! Bye and have a nice day!" The bell rang and we flooded out into the hall happy to escape the peppy girl from the announcements.

"I can't believe Rin skipped out on the announcements!" One of the girls ahead of us exclaimed to her friend, "Poor Mari had to do them, she was so unprepared but she did awesome!"

"Isn't Rin that sophomore in our gym class?" I asked Inu-Yasha who was reading his book.

"Yeah, that sounds right, short in height with short black hair as well?" he replied.

"I think so." I tried to picture the quiet girl in my mind's eye.

"The ditz brigade is gonna kill her," he nodded sagely as he turned the page in his book. "You know this book is pretty interesting, do you know what it's about right?"

"Isn't it about this guy who has to go to prison and then when he gets out takes his revenge on all the people who pissed him off?" I searched my mind for anything on the book I could remember hearing.

"Do you know how he got out of prison?" Inu-Yasha closed the book to look at me.

"No…how did he get out?" I took the bait.

"He took the place of his dead friend and was thrown into the sea because the prison was on an island, he then swam to safety, cool huh?" Inu-Yasha enlightened me and I nodded to show him that I was in agreement with him.

"Welcome!" Mr. VanWilbur greeted us as we entered his classroom, "Are you guys ready for AP Euro?"

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha answered vaguely and I just smiled. Miwa was sitting in the front row scowling; she really hated this teacher. The rest of the class filed in and our lesson began. Writing down tonight's assignment I let my thoughts wander, there was nothing that he said that I couldn't read from the book. In the back of the room I could hear two girls giggling about something and in front of me Inu-Yasha was dozing.

Turning my head I gazed out the window, from which you could see the main entrance and the school parking lots. Many people came and went in the space of one period and it was fun to guess why they were here. The school police officer arrived a cup of coffee in one hand while his other was holding up the cell phone he was talking on. Some teachers straggled in along with parents bringing things that fellow students had forgotten. Then about five minutes before the period was about to end a police car pulled up and a state trooper got out. Flicking a piece of paper at Inu-Yasha I nodded at the window and he looked out. The trooper was opening one of the doors to the back of the car, her mouth was moving showing that she was talking to someone. She held out her hand as if to help someone out but no one took it. Abruptly a young girl who was wearing all black stepped out of the car ignoring her hand.

"Hey, that's that girl from gym…Rin!" Inu-Yasha hissed at me and I watched as she avoided touching the officer as she headed for the school entrance. Just as she was about to enter the school the bell rang and we left the class. Next on our agenda would be gym.

Walking into the gym we found Mr. Queen leaning against the wall holding his clipboard and contemplating something. Once everyone had assembled he did roll call, Rin wasn't here yet. After that he explained that on Tuesday we would get our lockers and we would be expected to have are gym clothes because if we didn't we would lose a letter grade. When he was warming up to the subject of what would be going on this marking period when the doors opened to admit Rin and close behind her was the trooper.

"May I help you?" Mr. Queen didn't seem nervous but more annoyed at being interrupted.

"Yes, I am Officer Taijiya, may I speak with you for a moment?" The officer looked familiar for some reason that I couldn't place but as soon as I heard her last name I knew why she was familiar, she was related to Sango.

"Of course, basketballs are in the closet, I'll be back in a minute," Mr. Queen hollered the last part at us as he followed the women out of the gym. Rin was left standing there in the middle of the class with everyone staring at her wondering what had happened. Her face was pale and gaunt, she was clad in all black and her short black hair was pulled back with two silver clips. After a moment or two everyone broke up into their little groups and headed off to play b-ball or talk.

"Where were you this morning Rin!" Looking over my shoulder as I tossed the ball to Inu-Yasha I saw the preppy girls closing in on the poor sophomore.

"Yeah, you were supposed to do the announcements! You left poor Mari to do them because you were to last or were you doing something _else_?" They were circling her like a pack of sharks getting ready to go in for the kill. Rin just stood there watching them with no interest, it was then I noticed her eyes had no life in them; it was like she was dead.

"Leave her alone!" It was the new girl Kagami; she appeared out of nowhere causing them to scatter in shock, "It's obvious what happened! Only morons like you would ask dumb questions like that! Leave her alone!" They hurried off glaring daggers at the two of them but neither seemed to care as they just stood there. Kagami made no move to touch her or talk to her, she just stood there like some sort of body guard to make sure no one came near her charge. Just then the officer and Mr. Queen came back, Mr. Queen was looking much more serious than he usually did. He didn't say anything to us but he said something quietly to Rin and then he walked to the sidelines and watched us have fun for the rest of the period.

As the bell rang many questions were flying through my head. Why was Rin being followed by a police officer? What had happened to her? What sort of nasty rumor the girls were going to spread about her? And, how was my father doing?

* * *

I hope you like it...not too sure I did a good job...hmmm 


	10. Pick on This

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Blackwave- Naraku knows that Yura has changed but he doesn't know she spoke to Kikyo...he doesn't want her to speak to Kikyo. Kagami knows about Rin b/c she notices that she's wearing all black when just the other day she was wearing bright colors, she has a police officer following her around and she reads the newspaper as well. Yeah I am planning on making them friends...I hope you agree that it'd be a good thing! I'm really glad that you like my story, I love receiving your reviews!

This chapter is dedicated to Blackwave!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 10

(Sango)

I was dozing in the back of class when suddenly I felt something crawling up my leg. Screaming loudly I jumped flipping my chair over and landed on my back so hard I knocked the wind out of my lungs. Lying there I stared up at the ceiling as the rest of my English class crowded around me eyes wide with shock and worry.

"Are you ok?" Kagome's face the one I narrowed in on.

"Something was climbing up my leg," I told her sliding my hand into my left pocket and pulled out my cell phone, which began to vibrate in my hand. "Hello?" I growled into the phone.

"Sango, I want to go home!" Kohaku whined in my ear and I crossed my eyes in frustration.

"Kohaku, you can't go home whenever you want to," I groaned sitting up and leaning up against the wall.

"But they're picking on me again!" Kohaku informed me and my blood ran cold. Kohaku was picked on a lot for being smaller than others in his grade and he suffered from it horribly. Anger flooded through me and I struggled with the urge to just throttle someone right then and there.

"Did you tell the teacher?" I demanded.

"I can't do that! It'll just get worse!" Kohaku was close to tears I could hear it in his voice, he was so much more sensitive than I am and father always gives him hell about it.

"I can't take you home until…" I paused for a moment as I ran through my schedule, it was fifth period and I had lunch sixth. "Next period, that's about ten minutes away. Can you hang in there?"

"Yeah," Kohaku sighed and I heard the click of him setting down the receiver.

"Miss Taijiya, I need to speak-" the teacher began but I was already dialing another number on my cell phone. I usually didn't ignore my teachers but I needed to get my brother out of there and I couldn't do that without my mother's permission.

"Officer Taijiya," my mother answered her phone and I could hear the edge of annoyance in her tone.

"Mom I need you to call the middle school office and have him released to me," I spoke quietly into the phone knowing that the whole class was listening.

"I am working," she hissed at me and I could see her eyes flashing as she twisted to hide what she was doing and get some privacy. "I don't know why I bought you that cell phone!"

"You didn't, I did. Call it in." I hit the end button, closed the phone and shoved it back in my pocket.

"Miss Taijiya, please step out into the hall and I will be right with you," the teacher growled at me and my heart sunk as Kagome gave me a pitying look.

"Of course ma'am." I inclined my head as I hauled myself up, grabbed my backpack and went out to wait in the hall. I didn't have long to wait. She came storming out ablaze in the glory of her anger.

"I do not know what kind of class you think I am running but I do not allow cell phones in my class! I am confiscating it right now, hand it over." The lady held out her hand as if she expected me to just fork over the one thing that held my family together. "Well? What are you waiting for?" The bell rang and I started, half turning to go. "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

In my minds eye I could see Kohaku curled up in one of those hard office chairs desperately trying not to cry and be a man. He would be wondering where I was. I couldn't let him down. Not like our parents did every day. Without a backward glance I turned on my heel and walked away from her. It was simultaneously the hardest and easiest thing I had ever done in my life. I knew that I would be seriously punished for directly disobeying a teacher but there was nothing else I would ever do. I walked down that hall dreading what was to come later but knowing that it was the right thing to do know matter what happened to me.

On my way through the high school halls that led to the middle school I spotted that jerk Miroku getting yelled at with his buddy Inu-Yasha. I never understood how the two of them initially hooked up because they are so completely different. Making sure I acted like I knew what I was doing and where I was going I strode past the three of them. I caught a few words out of their conversation like: fireworks, bathroom and I.S.S. Rolling my eyes I ignored what was going on with them and very quickly reached my final destination.

"Sango!" Kohaku leapt up and hugged me.

"I'm here to take my brother home," I told the woman behind the desk.

"And your name is?" The woman asked, I knew she was just following protocol but it was making me mad.

"Sango Taijiya, my mother called in to have him released to me." I ruffled my kid brother's hair as I answered.

"Please sign here and then you are free to leave." She handed me a clipboard where there was a slot for my name, the reason he was leaving and the time we left at. Quickly I filled in the information and then handed her back the clipboard. "Thank you, have a nice day."

"You too," I replied and turned back to my brother. "Let's go, you haven't had lunch yet have you?"

"No." he seemed so much happier as if a burden had been lifted up off his shoulders. I wish that it he could be happy like this without me; that all these bullies wouldn't plague him but there was nothing I could do.

"Do you wanna go get some pizza or something?" We walked out of the office and I led him over to the car that I had bought used from some old man.

"Ok!" Kohaku climbed into the front passenger side and buckled himself in while I threw my stuff in the back and got in the driver's side. Pulling out my keys I started the car and headed off to Kohaku's favorite pizza place. How should I broach the subject of the others teasing him? How was I to help him? Glancing over at my younger brother tears clogged my throat as I watched him flip to his favored radio station. He was so young. I didn't want him to have to deal with this.

"Here we are!" I sang parking and turning off the car, "I'm guessing you'll want the usual?"

"Uh-huh," he answered and we walked into the pizza place and took a seat. It didn't take long for the waitress to get to us.

"Whaddya want?" She demanded whipping out her pad and pen.

"One large pizza with everything on half and only pepperoni on the other side with a two meduim Mountain Dews, ok?" I ordered.

"Mmm-k," she nodded her head before hurrying off to place our order and wait on the other customers.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Hiro…" he trailed off but there was nothing more to say, Hiro has terrorized Kohaku since elementary school. Ridiculing him for not being extremely good at sports, getting his friends to gang up on him and shove him around, stealing his homework, taking lunch money. It made me feel so helpless that I couldn't do anything to help him. Kohaku refused to tell; Dad thought he should suck it up and deal with it like a man; Mom was never around and they never listened to me. I couldn't threaten the kids because I'd get in trouble and I couldn't afford it. If only there was another way.

"Honey why don't you tell someone?" I restrained the urge to reach over and brush the stray strands of hair out of his eyes. "I can't pull you out of school everyday, you know that."

"If I tell…it'll just get worse," Kohaku refused to look at me and I knew he _wanted_ to tell but he was afraid.

"Think about it, ok?" I wanted to shake him until he realized that it was ok to tell, he wouldn't get in trouble for telling, that it wasn't wrong to do it. Instead I smiled at him and the waitress as she brought our drinks over. While we waited for our pizza I talked about my day and he told me about the one class he had enjoyed: art. As the waitress gave us our food and drink my cell phone rang and I pulled it out. I instantly recognized the number: it was my mother. She was most likely calling to yell at me for all the trouble I was in and tell me what she was going to do to me.

Carefully I hit the power button and turned it off.

"Who was that Sango?" Kohaku asked around a mouthful of pizza.

"No one," I smiled at him and picked up my first slice.

* * *

R&R! 


	11. Night Shift

Here you go! Chapter 'leven, hope ya'll like it!

Blackwave- my ever faithful reviewer! I love getting your reviews, thank you so much! This chapter explains more about Sess, if you didn't catch the hints I dropped about him earlier. I am a personal Sess/Rin fan so I'm going to try and make this pairing work, I hope you stick it out with me and help...I'm glad you like how I write!

**BE SURE TO READ AND ANSWER THE QUESTION AT THE END!**

This chapter is dedicated to Blackwave!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 11

(Sesshō-maru)

Hearing my alarm go off I groaned and sat up, no matter how early I went to bed I always woke up exhausted. Hauling myself out of bed I glanced at my clock even though I knew what time it was, the clock clearly read 6:30. My shift was at 7:00, I would have enough time to get ready and eat before I would have to leave to go to the hospital. Quickly I got into the shower and tried to wake up as my mind wander to yesterday and that one case that I had been assigned to. It had been a two-car t-bone collision; two of them had been DOA, killed by the impact. The driver of the first car that had hit the second one had survived with a few minor injuries but the front passenger had been one of the DOA's. She hadn't been wearing a seatbelt and had been flung through the windshield and the passenger side window of the next car killing the other passenger. The two in the backseat of the first car had survived but the driver of the second car had died.

Her daughter had been in the hall and had watched her mom die in shock, not knowing that it was her mom. I had found that out from the cop who had been with her. A true tragedy that had could have been avoided by one simple choice, whether to drink and drive or not. They eighteen year old had decided to drive drunk and now had the blood of three people on his hands. I couldn't get the sight of that girl watching us through the glass with this dispassionate, disinterested look on her face like she was watching a TV drama. If I hadn't seen her reaction when her found out it was her mom I might have thought her heartless.

Once I was dressed I went downstairs and spotted my nasty little half brother sitting on the couch in the living room watching an action movie as he ignored the homework on his lap. Picking up the nearby remote I turned off the TV and waited for his whining. I didn't have to wait long, it came and I blocked it out.

"You are to finish your homework before you watch TV, that has been one of the constant rules since you were placed in my charge. Success only comes before work in the dictionary." I turned to leave the room waiting for the opportune moment to drop the bombshell. Inu-Yasha started muttering swear words under his breath thinking that I must be half deaf to not be able to hear him. "Oh and don't think I don't know about the week of out of school suspension you have scheduled for next week. You are to be assured that you will not be spending it in the comfort of our home, you will be working." I left the room heading for the kitchen. At twenty-six I was a second year resident at the nearby hospital, I was currently working in the ER and since this hospital had a level one trauma center we got basically everything.

Pouring myself a cup of coffee I inhaled the addictive scent of the highly caffeinated beverage. Outside it was already dark and I knew that when I got home it would still dark, a rather depressing thing to think about. Whenever I had night shift I became like a vampire, never seeing the light of day for a while because my sleep pattern is thrown off. Taking a long slug of coffee I set the cup down and rifled through the fridge pulling out lunchmeat, carrots, ranch dressing and some leftover takeout from Inu-Yasha's dinner. Hearing the phone ring I picked it up just as my brother did and I heard the familiar voice of Miroku on the other end.

"Hey, Inu-Yasha! What's going on?" In Miroku's voice I could easily detect strain and weariness, his father's illness was wearing on him.

"Nothing much, my shithead brother is pissing me off again," Inu-Yasha growled and I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't he just mature? Is it too much to ask for?

"What did he do?" Miroku liked to submerge himself in Inu-Yasha's problems to try and forget his own.

"The tard doesn't seem to get enough pleasure just from breathing and tainting the air around me but he must also make my life a living hell! I was doing my homework and watching a movie and he just waltzes in and bitches at me telling me, "success only comes before work in the dictionary!" Gag me!"

"Quite gladly," I interrupted before Miroku could speak and they could rip me apart any more. "Did you forget that you aren't to use the phone until your homework is done? And since you are grounded for causing trouble in school and getting O.S.S. you aren't even allowed to use the phone." Inu-Yasha snarled and began spitting curses as he slammed the phone down.

"Eh, hi Sesshō-maru," Miroku sounded worried, as if I was going to bite his head off.

"Hello, how are you holding up?" I talked as I fixed myself a sandwich and packed the rest of my dinner and snacks for my shifts.

"Ok," Miroku never felt comfortable talking to me but he didn't have the guts to ever hang up.

"I'll say 'hi' to your father for you." I was almost ready to go. "You can call back at nine-thirty." I then hung up the phone and leaned against the counter trying to ignore that fact that I felt like I was holding the weight of the world on my shoulders. I was only in my twenties but I had been taking care of this brat for half of his life, nine whole years. Allowing myself one more sigh I straightened gathered my stuff and headed to the living room.

Inu was sulking on the couch as he worked on his homework a scowl plastered on his face. I honestly didn't know how to reach out to him and at the same time I didn't want to. In me still resided the small vulnerable Sesshō-maru who at age eight—no I would not think about that right now. I have to push that aside and take care of Inu, I need to stop focusing on me. Like I ever have just focused on myself but what's the difference?

"Your O.S.S. doesn't start until Monday, you have tonight and this weekend to prepare for your punishment. I won't enforce your sentence of being grounded until Monday; Miroku is going to call at nine-thirty. Leave your homework on the table so I can check and make sure you did it. Have a nice night." I didn't give him time to reply but quietly exited my home and slid into my car. Starting it I turned on my CD player and let the soothing music of Beethoven wash over me as I maneuvered my way to the hospital. During the drive there I slowly pushed all my personal problems from my mind, I couldn't have them cluttering up my mind when I was dealing with patients.

I reached the hospital right on time and on my way in I passed by two officers discussing a missing charge. It was a girl, she had been on suicide watch but somehow had slipped away from her officer and they had no clue where she was. I went over to where the head doctor and nurse were talking. They greeted me warmly and happily told me that no major traumas had come in yet and that I was free for a few minutes. Wandering over to the waiting room I spotted a young girl there, her arm was swathed in some towels.

"Can I help you?" I walked over to her and she looked at me her brown eyes flat and empty. She looked familiar; it took a moment for me to place her. She was the girl from the previous night. Taking the seat next to her I carefully reached out and unwrapped her arm, there was no blood. She was just trying to get away from someone and thought that hanging out in the ER waiting room would be a good place. Hearing the officers approaching she grabbed the towels and covered her arm with them and hugged her arm to her chest. She had to be the one who had been on suicide watch, both of her parents' dead, I could understand.

"Why don't you come with me? I have a better place for you to hide," I offered her this knowing that I could get in trouble but I knew from experience she really just needed some space. Reluctantly she stood up and I ushered her into the lounge for personal, Tarika a new nurse was dozing on one of the couches. Sitting her down in one of the more comfortable chairs I got her a cup of water and grabbed some bandages off the shelf and set them down next to her.

"My name is Sesshō-maru, what's yours?" I watched her carefully; she deliberately avoided making eye contact with me.

"Rin," she responded, her voice was flat and emotionless.

"What's wrong?" I didn't touch her, if she wanted a hug or something she would make the move.

"They're dead, and I don't want to go into foster care," she replied and I understood what she meant. No one wanted to go into foster care, that's why I had ended up with Inu-Yasha, my father hadn't wanted him to go into foster care. "I like my home, I like my school. Why did this have to happen?"

"Some things are unavoidable." I leaned back in my chair. "Do you have any relatives? Aunts, uncles?"

"No, my mom and dad were both foster kids who met through the system, they both told me about how they wished they had been able to grow up like me. They loved each other so much." Her voice was choked with tears and her eyes were beginning to swim with them. "I'm so scared."

"How old are you?" I knew I was prying but a thought was forming in my mind and I knew that it could work…but it would require a little work.

"Sixteen," she sobbed burying her face in her hands. "I turned sixteen yesterday! They _died_ on my birthday! I don't know what to do! I don't know who to turn to or where to go!" Reaching out I lightly touched her shoulder to let her know I was here, instantly she fell against me and I wrapped my arms around her. She needed this; she needed to be able to cry. Gently I smoothed her hair away from her face, rubbed her back, and rocked the two of us back and forth. She reminded me so much of Inu-Yasha when he had first come to live with me after our father had died. He had been so devastated but had tried to keep a tough face on.

"Rin, it's going to be ok." I whispered this even though I wasn't sure it would be or not but I would do my best to help her. Hearing a noise I looked up to see Tarika slipping out of the room a sympathetic look on her face. "Do you have a place to go tonight?"

"They're going to put into system, they have a temporary home until they find a better one," Rin hiccupped into my shoulder.

"Would you like to stay at my place tonight? I have a brother who goes to your school, he's two years older than you, and he can give you a ride to school tomorrow." I made the offer thinking that she would refuse.

"Yes, please, I don't want to be near any reminders." She nodded and I helped her to her feet.

"Let's go talk to the officers," I suggested and she reluctantly agreed but hid her face in my side as we walked down the hall. Approaching the officers I explained that Rin was a close friend of the family and that she would like to stay with us tonight, after checking it over it was deemed ok. Rin didn't seem to want to leave the hospital yet so I put her in the personal lounge and let her fall asleep while I did my job.

At about four am I carried her out to my car and drove her to my house and put her to bed in the guest room. Then I went downstairs and found the mess of papers that was my brother's homework and quietly checked it over and fixed a few sloppy mistakes before slipping it in his bag. Grabbing the telephone I began to make some calls, of course no one was awake but I left messages and watched the clock. All too soon it was six-thirty and time to wake up my irate brother and our new housemate.

* * *

What do you think Sess is planning?

Answer the question in your review


	12. Sweat and Laughs

Here you go...enjoy

Blackwave- thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like Sesshō-maru's characterization. About the spelling of his name, I got it from the manga, I just think it looks better...that's just me. I used your epiphany...sort of. You will find out what happened to him when he was eight if you stayed tuned in. A little background on this chapter I just wanted some light fun...so if it's a little odd, that's why

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 12

(Miwa)

School was finally done for the week and I was delighted as was everyone else in the household except Lin who was a complete school fanatic. She's one of those kids who lives and breathes what the teachers say. When she was in fifth grade she wrote an essay on why school should go all year round with no summer break. Once I heard her muttering math equations in her sleep. Ciarda, Aki and I just survived it but usually did fairly well in the grade department, dunno about the new girl.

"Going out for a run?" Aki asked but I couldn't see her.

"Yeah, where are you?" I searched the room as I pulled on my running shoes but to no avail, I couldn't find her.

"On the roof, you know how Kaede hates me smoking the house." I poked my head out the window and found Aki reclined on the porch roof a cigarette hanging out of the corner of her mouth. Kaede absolutely _hated_ smoking, no one could smoke in her house and that was it. For Aki, smoking was the only thing left over from her Naraku days. She had tried multiple times with the nicotine patches and gum, she even did hypnosis but nothing had worked.

"What movie did you chose for tonight?" Every Friday we had a movie night with popcorn, tortilla chips, cheese salsa, cookies and ice cream. We alternate who picks the movie every week, Kaede rarely watched with us because a lot of the time we just talk through it.

"Bang, Bang, You're Dead," Aki told me. "I was thinking of inviting Kagura over to watch it with us." Kagura, Aki's best friend, her other remnant of the Naraku days. Kagura was a fun loving, devilish girl who absolutely reeked of attitude, she had remained Aki's friend even though if the rest of her group found out she would be in deep trouble.

"Sounds fine to me just as long as she knows what is expected of her," I put on a warning tone as I spoke. I hooked my disc player to the waistband of my orange, lightweight running pants before pulling my hair back in a ponytail.

"She's gonna bring pizza, no worries." Aki laughed as she stubbed out her cigarette and closed her eyes. "I talked to Kikyo; I told her everything. I don't know what goes on in that girl's head but she no reaction at all to what I told her."

"Well you did what was right, remember that," I said. "I'm heading out now, see when I get back." Not waiting for a reply I headed out and after a short stretch began my ritual run listening to a mix of rock, metal, rap and pop. It was exhilarating, the feeling of my feet hitting the asphalt as I ran. Nothing could stop me during this time. This was my "me" time. The wind on my skin; my ponytail swishing back and forth; air entering and exiting my lungs and sweat trickling down my body. Natural adrenaline, the best drug on earth coursing through my veins.

When I run I am able to think things out. As Metallica screamed in my ears I felt myself detaching from anything physical. My body disappeared it was just me. Now I was ready. What colleges should I apply for? Should I go abroad? I am ready to be on my own? Should I look for my family? Will I find my one true love? What do I want to do with my life? Who am I? Why was I put on this earth? Do my family remember me? Are they still alive? What is death like?

On Monday I can check out the office to see what information they have on colleges and I can look on the internet. If I were to go abroad I'd like to go to America, backpack across Europe, check out the rain forests of South America and have fun. I probably wouldn't be able to afford it though. Alone. It's such a scary word. I know I can support myself if I apply myself to the task. Nothing is too difficult for me to do. My family, they must think me dead. It was eleven years ago that they lost me. The car accident. _Skidding. Rolling. Blood. Screams. Mommy? Mommy! Wake up!_ No, no memories. Don't look back. No, I won't look for my family. True love. That only happens in fairy tales, I will probably end up a spinster. I don't think it bothers me that much, I mean…who would like me anyways? I do well at first aid; maybe I could be a doctor. I could be an ambulance technician. Help kids stuck in the constant cycle of foster homes. I am a woman, a runner, a healer, a friend, and a sister. I am who I am. I was put on this earth for a purpose that will be shown to me. Something that only I can do. My family probably thinks of me on the rare occasion. It saddens me somewhat but there's nothing I can do about it. I hope that they are still living, maybe I could do some research and find them but not stick my neb in their business. Death, the last question I ask myself. What is it like to die?

"Watch out!" Someone yelled just before I collided with them.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I quickly scrambled off the person I had mowed down and helped them up. It was a nice looking guy who looked to be about my age, he had shaggy black hair and deep green eyes.

"No problem, has anyone ever told you that you'd make a nice bulldozer?" He questioned gently touching his probably sore behind and chest.

"No, but I have been told that I'm extremely oblivious." I smiled sheepishly as I turned off my CD player and hooked my headphones around my neck.

"I think I'll have to agree with that, you were staring right at me and I was sure that you saw me but I guess not." He brushed the remaining dirt off his person before holding out his hand. "Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Yasashiku, who are you?"

"My name is Miwa," I introduced myself as I shook his hand and tried not to feel self-conscious. I was wearing what could only be described as running clothes, my bright orange windbreaker pants, a pair of white running shoes, and sweatbands on my wrists, a headband and a spandex top.

"Well Miwa it is a true pleasure to meet you." He didn't take his eyes off of me. "I think the only way to make up for this unfortunate event is for me to take you out to dinner."

"Excuse me?" I was flabbergasted, no one had _ever_ in the history of man wanted to ask me out.

"You come by my house every day and I've always wanted to say: 'hi' but you always seem distracted. So how about tomorrow night?" Yasashiku actually appeared serious and I was struggling with that.

"Um…that sounds ok…" I fought to find something intelligent to say.

"Good, where do you live? I'll pick you up at six." He pulled a pen out of one of his pockets and looked at me expectantly.

"498 Hyacinth Drive," I informed him and was surprised when he just stood there staring at me. "What?"

"That's like ten miles away!" He jotted my address down on his arm an impressed look on his face.

"Yeah," I hedged not wanting to brag about myself. "I have to go, tonight's movie night…goodbye Yasashiku."

"See you tomorrow!"

(time elapse)

"Oh my God! You are kidding me!" Lin threw a handful of popcorn at me. "That's so unfair! I can't get a date and all you have to do is go out and sweat!"

"Hey! It's not like I meant to slam into the poor guy!" I tried to defend myself as I evaded popcorn. Ciarda was the only one watching the movie, which was about a disturbed kid, the rest of us were gabbing away or in Kagami's case sitting in the corner watching us.

"You probably did you little tart!" Aki accused pointing at me with her index finger.

"Me? A tart?" I was amused at this description.

"Yes, a tart, a slut, dime store floozy, ho, prostitute…need I continue?" Aki raised an eyebrow at me before she shoved a huge spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"You look like a pig," Kagura commented leaning back in the rocker a piece of pizza in her hand.

"Ouch…burned!" Lin laughed as she submerged herself into her popcorn that was smothered in butter and salt.

"I can sooooo see your butt like exploding Lin," I pointed out as I devoured a delicious chocolate chip cookie that was simply oozing chocolate.

"You should talk," Lin snapped back around her mouthful of popcorn.

"Could you all like SHUT UP!" Ciarda bellowed at us. "This is a REALLY important part!" We sat there staring at her for a moment as she huffed out her anger.

"Duuuude, what crawled up your ass?" Kagura asked as she peeled pepperoni of her pizza.

"Nothing! I just want to finish the movie without having to listen to your trivial and petty problems!" Ciarda growled at us and we stayed quiet as she un-paused the movie and leaned close to the TV. The main guy was holding the door into the cafeteria trying to stop his friends from blowing everyone sky-high. Once the credits started rolling Ciarda looked at us with a look that said, "Fine, you can talk now."

"I just want to say Ciarda I am surprised that you are actually wearing normal clothes!" Aki grinned up at her cheekily as she glowered down. Ciarda was wearing a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt, just a little out of the ordinary for her.

"But her true nature is revealed by her toenails!" I pointed out; her toenails were painted a dark foreboding black.

"You guys need to lay off the sugar," Ciarda shook her head and Lin was opening her mouth to answer when the phone rang. All of us froze and waited, in the other room Genkai picked up the phone and we heard indistinct murmuring. A moment later she appeared in the doorway to the living room a bored expression on her face.

"Kagami there's someone on the phone for you." She held the portable out to her and Kagami took it.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone looking at all of us nervously. "Oh, hey, how are you doing? Feeling any better?" Pause while the other person talked. "So since you have no relatives they have to put you into foster care?" Pause. "Who has applied for your guardianship? No I don't know him. Whose older brother?" Pause. "Is he nice? How did you meet him? Is it ok with you?" Pause. "Well then I'm really happy for you." Pause. "Oh, until they are your guardian you need a place to stay? I'll ask Genkai." She pulled the phone away and looked at Genkai. "My friend, Rin, she needs a place to stay for like a week, is that ok?"

"Of course, if Ciarda doesn't mind her sleeping with the two of you." Genkai turned the problem over to her.

"I don't care as long as she doesn't touch my stuff," Ciarda stipulated.

"Yeah, it's ok!" Kagami said into the phone. "Yeah, starting tomorrow night! Bring your stuff to school! Great see you then!" She hung up the phone and was met by gossip hungry teenagers.

"Sooooo, who is this, Rin?" Lin asked scooting closer to her.

"Ahhh…." Kagami looked seriously worried.

* * *


	13. The Beast

Nobody reviewed so I'm feeling slightly depressed but who cares?

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 13

(Kagami)

Waking up early I rolled out of bed and observed that Ciarda was still fast asleep in her bed. Stealthily I changed into a pair of comfortable jeans, a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sneakers before sliding my sunglasses on. I never went anywhere without my glasses to shield my eyes from everyone else. My eyes were the bane of my existence, that and my hair, those two things were the reason for most of the ridicule I had received most of my life. People just don't like others who look different. I am different incarnate, wherever I go there is something about me that sticks out, but here I think I might have a chance to fit in.

"What time is it?" Looking at the lump that shared my room I found her staring at me blearily from under her covers.

"Seven-thirty," I informed her after a quick glance at my watch.

"Why are you up at this ungodly hour?" She had already rolled over and appeared to be asleep so I didn't bother to answer and slipped out of the room barely catching her mutter something about Miwa and tai chi. Walking into the kitchen I found the coffee already plugged in and the paper on the table, but no one was there. Rooting through the fridge I came up with a yogurt and as I ate it I wandered over to the window. Out in the yard, dressed in a pair of black sweats and a sports bra was Miwa methodically going through tai chi exercises.

"Where did they say the key to the truck was?" I muttered to myself as I turned away and dumped the spoon in the sink and empty container in the trash. It took ten minutes of fruitless searching until I found the key taped to the fridge a note on it telling me it was the truck key. Only feeling slightly stupid I pulled it off and headed out to the monster of a truck in the driveway. Opening the door to the driver's side I found to my dismay that it was a stick shift.

"Ok Kagami," I muttered. "You can do this." I had only gotten a D- in driver's ed. I could handle it. Or not. Hauling myself up into the cab I realized that whoever had used it last had been taller than me. My toes barely touched the gas pedal. Another search commenced but this was for the little lever that would move the seat forward. In the process I found the lever to open the door over the gas tank, the hood and the one that made the back of the seat move. Cursing my inability to handle any form of motor vehicle I yanked on the last available lever and nothing happened.

"Ah-ha!" I crowed before I yanked on it again and dragged the huge bench seat forward. "I am invincible! Not really." Closing the door I shoved the key in the ignition and prayed that this would work out ok and then turned it on. The Beast came to life under my hands and I squeaked in alarm, it was really loud; well it was a diesel. Tromping on what I assumed was the clutch (the one on the far left) I grabbed the stick and struggled to put it into gear.

"Damn it! Move!" I snarled at the thing, but of course, nothing listens to me. Finally I got it into reverse but then the cursed thing wouldn't back out of the driveway. Hissing loudly I contained the urge to scream. Suddenly my door was pulled open and I screamed for all I was worth, out of fear mind you.

"Did you take off the parking brake?" It was Miwa, she must have figured something was wrong and come to help.

"The what?" I demanded confused beyond belief.

"The parking brake!" Miwa repeated. "This." She pointed at another little lever that I hadn't tried.

"No." I watched her shake her head probably wondering at my stupidity.

"The truck won't move unless you take off the parking brake." Miwa told me and I nearly cried from the simplicity of it all.

"Thank you." The door closed and I took off the parking brake, amazingly the truck backed up and I was able to clumsily switch to first gear and head out. Reaching over I turned on the radio and nearly went deaf from very loud metal rock that blasted forth. Crying out I swerved and tried to fix the station, but I couldn't multitask very well so I was all over the place as I fought this battle. Getting the radio on a nice country station I pulled back onto my side of the road very glad it was early so no one else was out. I was almost to Rin's house when I began to relax and get the hang of it.

Glancing at my watch I congratulated myself, I was only fifteen minutes late, it could have been worse. Looking up I saw a guy barely leap out of the way of the Beast in time. Horrified I stomped on the brake coming to a dead stop and nearly flinging myself out the windshield. Quickly, or as quickly as I could, I parked the truck and jumped out of the cab to go check on the poor man. I found him sprawled on the pavement a look of shock on his face. I could understand, I mean, how many times does a F250 diesel almost mow you down at 8:15 in the morning?

"I am so sorry," I exclaimed.

"Sorry?" he bellowed and I cringed, did he have to yell? "You nearly _killed_ me!"

"Well, you see…" I trailed off not sure of what to say.

"Cripes! You're that girl from school! You're a menace!" he shouted and I looked at him closely, it was Kouga.

"Like I said, I'm really sorry." I began to back away toward the truck and he looked behind me his jaw dropping.

"You parked in the middle of an intersection?" I got the impression he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were ok and I can't parallel park very well." I smiled wanly as he fought to find words to describe what he was thinking. I didn't want to stick around to hear them. "I can see that you're just fine, so I'll be going now." I bolted to the truck, got in and then locked both doors. With sigh of relief I started the truck, put it in first and then took off the parking brake. No one can say I don't learn from my mistakes.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Rin was on the porch when I got there. "I was so worried you might have gotten in an accident!"

"You've no idea." I replied dryly. "So let's get you packed up and in the truck."

(time elapse)

It was around five forty-five when we got back to Kaede's, what we didn't bring with us was given away or sold to a pawn shop. Both of us were dead tired and starving when we walked through the door. Lin was sitting at the dinning room table doing her homework while I heard someone in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey Lin, what's going on?" I asked pulling off my shoes.

"Aki is giving Miwa a makeover and Ciarda is cooking dinner, Kaede is working at the food pantry tonight, she won't be back till about nine." She looked up and spotted Rin. "Hello Rin, my name is Lin, how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted." Rin managed to respond and smile at the same time.

"So you made it back in one piece," Miwa commented walking in. She was wearing a pair of black pants, a red v-neck tank top, a pair of black, heeled sandals and a bracelet, necklace and pair of earrings. It was simple elegance at work. Her hair was pulled back and held up by a black claw-like hairclip. Her gold eyes were accented by light mascara and hint of gold eye shadow.

"Yeah, the Beast is pretty hard to drive," I admitted and she laughed. "Excited about your date?" I questioned pulling a chair out for Rin and then one for me.

"Well, nervous at the least." Miwa went to run a hand through hair but was stopped by Aki slapping it. "I don't know him, he could be a really disgusting guy for all I know."

"That's why you have a cell phone!" Ciarda called from the kitchen and Miwa rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know where we're going!"

"Quit whining!" Lin, Ciarda and Aki all yelled at once and Miwa shut up. There were a few minutes of silence while Lin returned to her homework and Aki checked Miwa over one more time to make sure that she was good to go.

"What's for dinner?" I tried to keep a conversation going because if I didn't I'd fall asleep.

"Chicken Divan," Ciarda told me walking into the room.

"I'm missing Chicken Divan!" Miwa exclaimed. "You know how much I love it!"

"You're the one who decided to go out with that guy, what's his name again?" Ciarda looked at Miwa for the answer but it was Aki who provided the name.

"His name is Yasashiku, he has black hair and green eyes." Aki eyeballed Miwa one more time and then pronounced her finished and ready to go on her date. As if speaking of him had summoned him there was a knock on the door and everyone went quiet. Then suddenly there was a flurry of motion. Aki dragged Miwa into the other room; Lin closed and hid her books while Ciarda called out that she was coming. Walking over to the door Ciarda paused a moment and then opened it to reveal a nice looking guy.

"Hello, you must be Yasashiku, my name is Ciarda." She shook his hand and then stepped back to allow him entrance to the house. "Hold on one minute, I'll go get Miwa." As Ciarda left the room he looked around and spotted us.

"Hello," he greeted smiling at us. "You might you all be?" He appeared ok but there was no way I was going to touch him.

"I'm Lin," she introduced herself and then us. "And this is Kagami and Rin."

"Nice to meet you, do you all live here?" He didn't seem to know what to do or say.

"Yes," Lin replied just as Miwa walked into the room.

"Wow, you look awesome!" Yasashiku breathed.

"I'm not overdressed?" Miwa tugged at the clothing and looked hopeful, it was very easy to see that she was ready to jump out of these clothes and into some sweats.

"No way," he replied.

"Where are you going tonight?" Aki tried to sound nonchalant but it didn't work.

"It's a surprise." He took Miwa's arm and they left with a wave and a hurried good-bye.

"A surprise, huh?" Lin looked suspiciously after them.

"We can grill her when she gets home." Aki sauntered into the kitchen a grin on her face. "I bet five she and him snog."

"You guys are sick." I shook my head and Rin smiled weakly.

"Uh-huh and there's no cure, thank the lord."

* * *

Thanks now...REVIEW! 


	14. Dinner and Detention

NO ONE REVIEWED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 14

(Kagome)

Sunday: a family day, a day of rest. I hate Sundays. My mother is home and she invites everyone over for dinner, no one usually comes except my aunt, uncle and cousin. Kikyo stays home to keep up the pretense of being perfect and Souta, well Souta has to be here. Looking up from my textbook I caught Kikyo watching me, she does that sometimes and I don't know why. Shooting her a nasty glare I went back to the reading trying to ignore her. Everyone thought that since we were twins we would be best friends. The portable rang next to me and I quickly snatched it up yelling that I had it.

"Hello?" I gave Kikyo the look to tell her to get out of the room. Closing her book she stood up and left the room.

"Hey K-dog," Sango greeted me and I instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's up?" I demanded flopping back on my bed and shoving my textbook onto the floor.

"I got I.S.S." I was in shock, Sango? In-school suspension? Those two things don't go in the same sentence. She had never, _never_ in her entire life had even a real bona fide warning.

"For having your cell in class? That's harsh!" I let myself get upset for my friend. This was unjust! It was her first time too.

"No, I walked away while the teacher was talking to me and I refused to give her the cell phone." Sango informed me dully and I got the feeling she was taking it hard. "Plus I'm grounded indefinitely…for multiple reasons."

"Damn, that bites big time." I muttered not sure what to say, the worst I had ever gotten was a detention. "How long are you in I.S.S.?"

"I know. Two weeks, the teacher was really upset and my parents didn't do anything to help my case. I think they suggested the sentence. I have to go, if my parents found me on my phone…" Sango made a sound that mimicked that of someone getting his or her throat slit. "Bye bye."

"Toots." I heard the click that meant she was gone so I turned my phone off and heard my mom call me into the kitchen. They were here. Sighing I sat up and quickly pulled my hair up into a messy-bun before heading off to the kitchen. Aunt Chiyo was in the middle of hugging Kikyo when I entered the room and I nearly gagged. She was just so stinking fake from her dyed hair to her stiletto heels. Next was Uncle Goro, he was a big hulking mass of fat that just happened to talk as well. Then you had their son…Yasashiku. I _hate_ him. He was the one who put the worms down my back when I was a kid. Taller than me by more than a few inches he had green eyes that were a little darker than the goo that comes out of grasshoppers when you step on them. His hair is black and the best thing to compare it to is the fur of a mistreated dog.

"Hey Kagome." He smiles at me and I zero in on the slightly crooked front teeth that no one else would notice. His nose isn't straight either; I broke it when we were kids.

"What do you want?" Narrowing my eyes at him I try to convey all my hatred of him, to him.

"Just saying hi," he whistles after this ridiculous statement. _Just saying hi?_ He must be sick, that's the only explanation. Rolling my eyes I plop down in my seat, I hate everyone in my family except Souta, Mom and Dad. Soon everyone is sitting at the table and I find myself in between Yasashiku and Kikyo, what could be worse?

"Guess what?" Aunt Chiyo says this as she passes a bowl to my mother. "Our little Yasashiku is going to public school now!" Glancing at my cousin's visage I silently wonder at why he wasn't beaten to a bloody pulp and in a body cast.

"Oh really?" Mom asks her face lighting up as she lets herself be engaged in a trivial conversation. "What school?"

"Why the very same one your two little girls are going to!" Choking I turn and spit my bit of meat onto Yasashiku's plate. "And he went out on a date last night!" All eyes turned to Yasashiku who shrugged and flipped my chunk of meat back onto my plate where it originally came from.

"How was it? Did you have fun?" My mother strained to keep the conversation going; I know how much she prefers Yasashiku talking than to his mom.

"Her name is Miwa, she runs by our house everyday, she literally ran into me the other day so I asked her out to dinner." My cousin's eyes lit up and I knew he thought quite a bit about her. "She goes to the same school I do now, she's in a foster home and is going to join the track team."

"Where did you go?" The conversation was now firmly rooted and that meant my aunt wouldn't be able to speak for a little while.

"We went to a casual sit down restaurant and ate, afterwards we saw a movie." No one could say Yasashiku was a guy of many words. "She has a great sense of humor and is very honest."

"Oh, did you ask her out again?" Yasashiku shrugged self-consciously before turning back to pushing food around on his plate."

"I gave her my number," he mumbled.

"He's been waiting by the phone all day!" Aunt Chiyo beamed, Yasashiku flushed and I rolled my eyes. "Oh teenage crushes are so cute!" Needless to say it was a long dinner.

The next day

(Sango)

Pushing open the door to the school I tried to tell myself that I.S.S. couldn't be that bad but it didn't work. Pausing at my locker I got out what else I would need before dragging my feet all the way down to the classroom where I.S.S. was held. The teacher who was in charge of watching all the students was like a drill sergeant, he barked at people as they walked down the hall and enforced every rule. The door to his room had I.S.S. above the window and underneath it, was neatly printed: "Work Makes You Free." It was the same thing that hung over the gates at Auschwitz. Approaching my cell for the two weeks, there was a light on inside so I couldn't say he wasn't there and wander off to hide. Sighing softly I grasped the handle and opened it to find him sitting at the desk in the front of his room. He had a square buzz cut and his clothes were pristinely ironed, he sat as though he had an iron rod for a backbone.

"Name," he demanded and for a moment I forgot it due to the intensity of his scowl.

"Sango Taijiya," I told him and waited half hoping he would tell me my name wasn't on the list and to beat it.

"Ok Taijiya, you can sit in the second row third seat back." He watched me warily as I slid into the seat and pulled out a notebook. "Since this is your first time, I'll give you a quick run down of the rules. There is absolutely no talking unless I have directed a question at you, lunch will be at exactly noon, all of your class work must be finished by the end of the day and if it's not you must stay after with the teacher. Communication with any student not in I.S.S. during school is prohibited and all electronics, besides calculators are to be given to me at the beginning of class. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," I answered trying not to sound like a wimp. Nodding to himself he left me alone to read his newspaper and I opened my notebook to find a note in it.

Dear Sango,

I'm sorry about getting you in trouble; I'll try to not be such a baby. I hope I.S.S. isn't that bad and that mom and dad don't keep you under house arrest for too long. I'll be waiting for you when you get home, we can have sundaes and watch T.V. I love you, bye for now.

Kohaku

Smiling at his messy writing I tucked it back into my notebook and looked up as another student walked in. I always knew the man upstairs didn't like me that much but until this moment I didn't know he hated me.

"What did you do this time Sooryo?" Mr. Grey raised an eyebrow at the black haired teen.

"I didn't do anything, in this school they go by the policy of guilty by association and I just happen to be a delinquent's best friend." Miroku informed the teacher as he shook his head sadly. "It's wrong that this school system has slipped to the level where all you have to do is be seen with the person who rigged fireworks to a few toilets to be landed in I.S.S."

"You were in the bathrooms with him, now have a seat next to Taijiya." Mr. Grey pointed at me and as soon as Miroku spotted me his jaw dropped.

"Do my eyes deceive me? I swear I see Sango, but that can't be possible, she'd never do anything wrong. Who are you and what have you done to the real Sango Taijiya?" He questioned as he sat down next to me ignoring the glare that was sent his way by the teacher.

"I am Sango, now shut up." I snipped not happy that I was stuck next to this lecher.

"Wow, how the mighty hath fallen! What did you do?" Miroku raised his eyebrows and I balled my hands into fists.

"Is that any of your business?" I growled focusing on the writing on the top of my desk.

"Just wanted to get the right story because when you hear them from someone else they tend to be a little distorted." He shrugged and I groaned knowing he was right, by lunch everyone would know that I was in I.S.S. and there would be hundreds of stories.

"I answered my cell phone in class, made a call in class, didn't give my phone to the teacher and then left when they told me not to." I ground out contemplating the saying: When it rains it pours. How true it was.

"That teacher must have been hopping mad, usually you'd only get a detention or two for something like that." He sighed and leaned back in his desk resting his neck on his intertwined fingers. "I remember when I used to be able to slide by on small stuff like that, now I get nailed for using the bathroom while someone was rigging toilets with fireworks."

"Sooryo! Shut up!" Mr. Grey yelled. "You and that brat Shiroi got what you deserved."

"I thought it was innocent until proven guilty but in this fascist environment you dare call a school it's the other way around!" Miroku said accusingly and I stared at him truly not comprehending what went through his head.

"You want another week added on Sooryo?"

"No sir."

"Then be quiet!"

* * *

Please...someone...review...I'm dying... 


	15. VORAAH

Hee hee, sorry it took a while...but here it is, it's a little stark and frank and I hope I don't lose my only review...eye shifts

ladyrinremix- thank you have given me hope! Here is the chapter!

Chapter dedicated to ladyrinremix

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 15

(Kikyo)

Walking into the Guidance Office to give one of the counselors something I spotted the new girl in our grade looking at one of the bulletin boards. Cautiously she reached out and tugged something off, folded it in half and stuck it in her bag. Dropping the envelope on the person's desk I walked over to the board to see what she had been looking at. There were tons of fliers, posters and other things giving out information. The thing she had pulled off had been one of the white fliers. Taking my time I examined everything on the board until I came to the pile of fliers tacked to the board. What I saw shocked me, it was a support group that I would never have suspected and it was one that I knew I had to go to. Slowly I pulled one of the fliers off the board and tucked it into one of my books.

On my way back to class I grappled with my find, it was just what I needed, but if what Yura had said was true, Naraku wouldn't be pleased with this. So wrapped up in my thoughts I walked right past my class and didn't realize it until I was halfway down the hall. Shaking my head I jogged back to the class and entered smiling at the teacher as I informed him I had done what he had asked. From the back of the classroom, my twin's eyes burned holes in me. If only she knew.

I slipped into my seat and found a note on my desk. Not recognizing the handwriting I quickly opened it and glanced down at the signature, it was from Yura. I knew that Naraku would be pissed if he found out I was getting so buddy-buddy with her, but I couldn't help but wonder at her side of the story. Naraku had said she was a sneaky little tramp who wasn't worth anyone's time and everyone backed him up. He said she had cheated on him and when he had found out he had dumped her. The story Yura had told me had been short, but quite different. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ears I began to read what she had written to me in her spidery hand.

_Hey Kikyo,_

_I meant to talk to you some more, but your boyfriend has been hanging a little too close for that. I know you probably think the story I told you was completely bogus, but it's not. He is scum. Here, if you don't believe me, talk to Kouga, he can tell you all about it. Though Kouga may not seem very reliable, he's dealt with Him and can tell you better than I what he's like. Please, I beg of you, take into consideration what I told you, it's of great import._

_Aki_

Pursing my lips I folded the note up and slipped it into the binding of my book, no one would find it there. Everything was becoming overwhelming. I needed to talk to someone, anyone. Tugging the flier out a little bit, I knew I should go to the meeting tonight, but I was scared. Quickly noting the homework I watched the clock until the bell rang. I had lunch next; there wasn't any way to get information from Naraku without being suspicious so I would have to keep quiet.

I sat down at our usual table, Snapple in hand as I waited for the others to come. First was Kagura, she dropped into the chair opposite me a look on her face that said: "Talk to me and I will rip your head off and shove it up a place where the sun don't shine." I liked her the most out of the group because she had character, she had a mind of her own and rarely let anyone off without telling them her mind. She had spunk. Her older sister, Kanna was a strange one, she had a mirror collection that she would let no one touch. She was very quiet and doted on Naraku doing whatever he told her to do. Hiten was next to sit down, he took the chair to my left. He was handsome, but there was no way I would date him. His last girlfriend ended up in the hospital; oddly enough she hadn't pressed charges. His younger brother, Manten was almost completely bald and resembled a frog.

Then came Naraku, the head of our group. He was a majestic thing to behold, everything about him demanded respect and if you didn't respect him you would come to. There was nothing that happened in the school that he didn't know about, it was a little scary sometimes. He was the type of guy that you wanted on your side no matter what. We became a couple a month after he found me trashed in a back alley, I was a mess before he took me in. I would be perfect during the day and then get completely smashed at night. He sobered me up and I became his girlfriend. He didn't seem to care that I was damaged goods, it was almost as if he had expected it.

During my next class I read the note and the flier multiple times before coming to a decision on both.

That night

Standing outside of the building I tried to tamp down on the butterflies that were stirring in my stomach. What if there were people I knew there? What if no one believed me? What if it was a trick? Glancing at my watch I saw that it was seven and I had to figure out what to do because the meeting was beginning now. I could go in and if it wasn't what I thought it was I could leave and no one would know. Drawing in a deep breath I stepped into the building and made my way to the room where the group would be held. There were about ten people in there along with an older woman who was smiling and talking. Scraping up the last of my courage I stepped into the room and froze as eleven pairs of eyes focused on me.

"Hello, are you here for VORAAH?" The woman asked and I nodded hesitantly, scanning the room to see if there was anyone I knew. They were all strangers except for that girl from my grade and she didn't seem to remember me. "Take a seat, we always have room for more." Quickly I slipped into one of the empty chairs trying not to feel too self-conscious. "You know what VORAAH is right?" I nodded. "It's a special support group for Victims of Rape, Abuse, Assault and Harassment. We're new to the area so we don't have that many members, but the point of this is to have people to talk to. Everyone here knows that nothing leaves this room unless you want it to. Now lets do introductions."

"Hi, my name is Jaime, I was gang raped when I was thirteen." Jaime didn't meet anyone's eyes; she was very pretty with long red hair.

"I'm Hiroshi, my father abused me until I ran away two years ago."

"Nami, my boyfriend was abusive and stalked me even after we broke up."

"Yaminah, I was attacked on my way home and nearly beaten to death."

"Kagami, my family was abusive in everyway and I was raped by my first foster father."

"Ringo, my teacher harassed and sexually assaulted me." Then it was my turn, swallowing hard I took my first real leap of fate.

"Kikyo, my father sexually abused me when I was a child." No one looked at me any different. No one flinched. There were no murmurs of disbelief. They understood what had happened, they accepted me. It was a feeling like no other. I was in a daze as the rest of them spoke, I had told someone, multiple people and the world hadn't ended. Even Naraku had been shocked and taken aback when he had found out just part of the whole.

"Does anyone have any topics they want to talk about?" The woman whose name was Kitty asked no one stepped forward so she nodded. "I have a question, how come we all feel that this is bad? Why do we feel that we can't tell anyone?" Silence reigned as everyone pondered it.

"Because it makes you feel dirty, like you did something wrong, that there was something you should have been able to do." Ringo put forward and I had to agree, it made you feel soiled, like it was your entire fault.

"I don't tell because I don't want people to pity me and look at me strangely," Yaminah said. "I nearly died and I have the scars to prove it, but I want to be treated like a normal person."

"It changes you, you don't feel the same, and it's like a part of you has been tainted. You don't want people to know how dirty you are," Jaime whispered rubbing her arms and shivering.

"Everyone thinks I'm perfect, if they knew I wasn't my world would fall apart." I startled myself by speaking. "Only my boyfriend knows what happened and all he knows is a small fraction of the truth. You just feel like you can't tell anyone."

"I can't have guys touch me, I freak out." Kagami spoke up. "It changed me so much, I'm so scared of men. I know their not all bad, but it completely twists you until you don't feel like it's you anymore. You don't want to trust anyone, if you just separate yourself it will all go away."

"Going out at night is impossible for me now and I loved walking at night and watching the stars, as soon as I step outside after the sun has set I start to hyperventilate." Yaminah revealed.

"I have to be home schooled, I just can't handle the memories that schools bring back." Ringo ran a hand through his hair.

"I refuse to get in any relationships any more and I'm constantly looking over my shoulder to make sure I'm not being followed, I'm paranoid."

"I have problems with authority because my father controlled me through power, I can't have anyone be stronger than me, I can't be vulnerable."

"I barely leave my house, I used to love to go out and be social, but now everyone is an enemy."

"If you could ask your attackers one thing what would it be?" Kitty questioned.

"Why me?" I murmured and everyone in the room nodded in agreement. "Why did you choose me?"

"What were you thinking?"

"What made you want to do something like that?"

"Do you know what you did to me?"

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Did I do something wrong? Was it my fault?"

"Would you want this done to you?"

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was so strange, leaving the VORAAH meeting I felt so open, so refreshed and clean that I almost forgot everything that was pressing in on me. I got home, brushed my teeth and went to bed. I didn't feel like I had anything that needed to be let out, I had gotten rid of it. Lying down I thought about the announcement that had been made Friday afternoon, the Spirit Days had flipped around so tomorrow was going to be Feudal Era. As I drifted off to sleep I thought about what I should wear.

* * *

REVIEW! I KNOW YOU PEOPLE ARE READING AND NOT REVIEWING! 


	16. Homecoming

Hey people, sorry it took so long for me to update this, I was a participant in NaNoWriMo, I had to write a novel in a month. So that took some time and concentration. After this chapter, any reviews I get I will respond to via the little thing, no longer in the chapters.

LadyRinRemix- Thank you so much for reviewing, I am so glad you like the story. Since you are my only reviewer, this chapter goes out to you!

CHAPTER DEDICATED TO- LadyRinRemix!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 16

(Kouga)

Somehow I had survived the week of people dressing up like morons; it always amazes me how stupid my fellow students can be. After being taken aside and personally asked by the principal to watch out for Kagami, I had taken to unconsciously following her around with my eyes. She is one of the strangest people I believe I have ever had the misfortune to meet. As she walks down the hall she'll skirt around guys, she won't let any part of her body or her stuff touch a guy. She adopted Rin and won't let anyone talk trash about her, yet when she's in class she's silent and never raises her hand. Besides the fact that she never takes off her sunglasses and she nearly killed me with her truck, she seemed ok.

"Kouga!" Looking up I spotted Aki, she was approaching with Kagami at her side. "Hey, how are you?"

"Fine, you?" I set down the wrench I had been using and wiped my greasy hands on my jeans.

"Pretty good, look has Kikyo talked to you?" Aki asked and I knew what she wanted to know.

"Nope, she hasn't spoken with me." Aki seemed to deflate. "But she has been trying; her boy toy has been sticking a little too close though."

"Good, at least she isn't ignoring what I said." Aki sighed with relief then dragged Kagami over. "Kouga, this is Kagami, I don't believe you two have met."

"Hi," Kagami muttered looking everywhere, but at me.

"Hey," I replied, deciding to go along with her little charade.

"Sorry about the other day." She vaguely waved her hand and flushed.

"What happened the other day?" Aki demanded and Kagami rolled her eyes.

"Kagami almost ran me over with the truck," I shrugged; it was no big deal anymore.

"What!"

"It was an accident, I was checking my watch and I didn't see him in the crosswalk." Kagami fessed up her sins and then scrutinized her shoes.

"Well, I think you owe him an apology." Aki nudged Kagami who looked up an incredulous expression on her face.

"I already apologized!"

"Are you going to the homecoming dance?" Aki asked me and I tried to figure out where she was going with this and how to get out of it.

"No, why?" I then observed Aki hiss something into Kagami's ear, the poor girl blanched and her eyes bulged.

"I will do no such thing!" She exclaimed giving me a strange look, it was as I thought and was at a loss of what to do.

"The worst he can say is no!"

"Yeah and then point and laugh!"

"He would do no such thing! Ask him!" Aki shoved Kagami forward and she tripped and fell into me. Instinctively I caught her by the arms and steadied her. Interestingly enough Kagami had frozen and any hint of color had drained from her face.

"Hey, you ok?" I gave her a slight shake.

"Don't touch me!" She whispered ripping herself away from me, instantly she rubbed where I had touched her vigorously as if to remove any taint. "No one can touch me!" Shakily she breathed out and then in again as she tried to steady herself. "Ok, you can do this Kagami, just take it slow." Another deep breath. "Would you care to go to the homecoming dance with me?" Opening my mouth to question her as to _why_ she would want to go to the dance with me when she couldn't abide my touch I was interrupted.

"Hey Kouga! You find a date yet!" Nako bellowed running toward me. "Hey Aki! I have the stuff and the tickets, you got a date?" He waved the handful of tickets under my nose. "You do know that the principal won't let you in the dance without a date, he doesn't trust you to not spike the punch. If you have a date though, he'll think you've come to have a good time and party! But there's no need to worry! If you don't have a date I can find you one! What about Yayoi? She's a nice girl!" Growling I clapped a hand over his mouth and backed him up against the car.

"Nako! For once in your cursed life SHUT UP and LISTEN!" I snarled as he continued to talk against my hand for a moment. "I already have a date, do you understand?" He nodded exuberantly. "Are you going to shut up?" Another nod. Yanking my hand off of his mouth I wiped it on my jeans and turned to Kagami who was staring at me wide-eyed and obviously terrified.

"So who's you date?" Nako prodded, tilting his head to one side. "Kouga." He nudged me with his foot as I remained quiet, trying to control the urge to maul him.

"Kagami." I motioned at the blond in front of me.

"The new girl?" Nako sounded skeptical but perked up after a second. "The one that you've been - " I slapped my hand back over his mouth.

"Well, now that that's all settled…" Aki looked positively gleeful as she latched onto Kagami's arm. "You and I have much to do! We have to get you a dress and a ticket!"

"Don't worry about the ticket," I told them. "She's my date, I'll pay for it." Nako opened his mouth and licked my hand. "Argh!" I withdrew my hand quickly before cuffing him soundly as he retched from the oil he had slurped off my palm. "I'll pick you up at seven."

X-X-X-X-X

"I am _not_ riding that," Kagami stated firmly. "No way."

"Why not?" I demanded looking at my gleaming black and chrome motorcycle. "I'm a safe driver, and it's in good working order."

"Absolutely no way." Kagami took a step away from me and the helmet I was offering.

"Well then, how else do you suggest we get there?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "There are no other cars here, as you said yourself, Ciarda took the Jeep to work, Kaede took the Subaru to bingo and Aki and Lin took the F250." She stood there fumbling for something else that was wrong.

"I – I -" She swallowed hard.

"You don't have to touch me, look." I motioned her over to my bike. "There are little handles on the side that you can hold onto instead of me. Now will you get on the bike?" I waggled the helmet at her.

"Ok," she sighed, reaching out to take the hunk of plastic from me. "But I do so under protest." She pulled it on and fumbled with the strap for a moment before I waved her hands away and did it for her. Timidly she climbed onto the bike and tucked her skirt in under her legs so it wouldn't flap in the wind. Carefully I mounted up on the bike as well, being sure to not touch her and booted the kickstand up.

The ride to the dance was fast and fun for me, but I don't think it was for Kagami, because when she got off the motorcycle and wrestled out of her helmet she glared at me. Unfortunately I wasn't able to prepare her for the fact that all of the gang was going to be there, as I was about to they popped up. Nako, Masahiro, Toshi, Ryota, Kioshi, Isas and Daini, and all of them with their dates.

"Come on Kouga!" Nako chirped. "We've been waiting for you! What took so long?"

"Nothing much," I replied and Kagami, surprisingly, moved closer to me. I guess it was the fact that I was the lesser of the evils because she knew who I was. "I want all of you to meet Kagami, she's my-"

"Girlfriend!" Nako burst in. "It's so cute! He's really protective of her and she's like scared-" This time I interrupted him by stomping down on his foot. "OW!"

"Really?" Kioshi murmured. "I am in shock, a girlfriend after the illustrious Kagome? Maybe it's because their names sound the same."

"Nah," Ryota broke in. "Kagami looks much, much hotter, she has blonde hair."

"This is true," Kioshi agreed.

"Does she have a sister?" Daina demanded, sidling up to me.

"Is she mute?" Toshi questioned.

"Leave them alone!" Masahiro growled and I rolled my eyes. If I had known that bringing a date to Homecoming would cause this much trouble I would have just stayed at home. Next to me Kagami inched just a little closer and I looked down at her. She was clutching the helmet tightly in front of her, her knuckles white.

"Come on," I said, tugging it from her and setting it on the bike. "The boys are nothing to be afraid of; I won't allow any of them to touch you, and they in turn will do the same with everyone else at the dance." I added this in a low tone that only she would hear. She nodded and together we headed to the dance.

I took the time to note what she was wearing. A long, ankle length, black dress that fit her like a glove covered her and the straps were black ribbon. Her blonde hair was tousled and black sunglasses hid her eyes, I wondered how the hell she could see anything, but didn't mention it.

At the entrance to the school I handed over my two tickets, one for me and one for Kagami. Unfortunately the principal was there and he gave me this god-awful smile, as if he thought that I was taking Kagami because I was doing what he wanted. The rest of the gang trickled in and we moved to the gym where loud, upbeat music was blasting. One of the guys dates, Yayoi (Nako must have set them up) latched onto Kagami's arm and hauled her on to the floor.

I followed and watched her join in with a few girls; they danced and sang to the pulsing music. The guys came in eventually, but I stood back and watched, keeping my eyes on Kagami, making sure that no guy came into contact with her. Toshi eventually spiked the punch that they were selling with no one noticing and Daina had bets going as to who would figure it out first.

It was going rather well until I spotted Naraku, he was headed toward where Kagami was. There had been bad blood between us ever since that incident so long ago, he took whatever opening he could to either annoy me, try to break me or hurt those I was protecting. Curling my lips in a silent snarl, I slipped into the mass of moving bodies, right in between Kagami and the girl she was dancing with.

"Trust me," I hissed in her ear as I slid my arms around her. Instantly she stiffened and started to tremble. "You have to relax. Naraku is coming over here and believe me, he's much worse than anything or one you will ever come into contact with." The music turned to a slow dance and I moved in a little closer. Amazingly Kagami raised her arms and placed them about my neck, she was still quivering like a leaf, but I could easily explain that away.

"May I cut in?" A smooth, insidious voice was heard and Kagami's arms tightened.

"No," I snapped and a barely audible, choked sob came from Kagami.

"I wasn't asking you fleabag, I was asking the lady." Closing my eyes I knew that I was screwed, Kagami was too traumatized to say anything to him.

"Why would I want to dance with you when I can be with my boyfriend?" Kagami replied and I was the only one who heard he tremble in her voice. A sound halfway between anger and disgust burst from Naraku and he left.

"I need to get out, now," Kagami whispered and I immediately let go and ushered her outside to get some air. "Oh, God." She bent over gasping for breath, her hands clutching at her arms.

"Do you need something?" I asked, not touching her.

"I want to go home," she murmured and I nodded. At that moment Kioshi came out and I sent him back in to get my coat, which Kagami obligingly slipped into. She shakily got on the bike and I started driving. How the hell was I supposed to explain to her that she was going to be in danger for saying she was my girlfriend? Though the guys joked about it, they knew that whoever they dated would have to be protected, watched, every move, so they would be safe.

Zipping onto another street I caught sight of a car without their headlights on in my side view mirror. Carefully I split my attention between driving and watching my stalker. The further from town I got, the closer they came. The driver was Manten, his brother Hiten riding shotgun, two of Naraku's buds. Cursing under my breath I made an executive decision.

At the next opportunity I took a street that led back to the city where my apartment was. They knew where I lived, so they were most likely following me to try and discover where Kagami resided. Slowing down to a halt at a red light I twisted and popped my visor up.

"Kagami," I called, tapping her helmet. Weakly she lifted her visor as well and looked at me. "You're going to have to hold onto me because I'm going to be speeding; I need to lose the guys behind me." Wearily she nodded and put the shield back down. Facing forward I felt her scoot closer and fist her hands in my shirt. Glancing up I realized the light was green and I roared off, accelerating much faster that the car behind me. The feel of the wind tearing at me and engine working underneath was exhilarating. Kagami was plastered against my backside, her fingers digging into my sides as she held on for dear life.

Easily I lost them and pulled into the parking lot of my apartment. Tearing off my helmet, I went to dismount, but found that Kagami hadn't let go yet. Firmly I detached her and got off, I was about to ask her if she was ok when she collapsed. I barely caught her and was shocked at how little she weighed. It wasn't as though she was a feather, but I had expected her to be a little heavier.

Muttering I hauled her up over my shoulder and went up to my apartment. It was a small one room studio with a bathroom. I used some folding partitions to hide where I slept from the rest of the room, but besides that it was pretty Spartan. Kicking the door shut behind me I strode over to my bed, which was just a mattress on the floor and set her down.

It was going to be a long, hard night on the floor for me.

* * *

REVIEW OR NO STINKING UPDATE! 


	17. Aftermath

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 17

(Kagami)

Opening my eyes I found myself in an unfamiliar room, curled up in an unfamiliar bed.

Where am I?

I sat up, looking around for clues as to where I was, there weren't many, but I found the major one sleeping on the floor next to the mattress I was on. It was a guy, he was slumbering tangled up in a blanket his arms flung out and black hair flowing free all around him.

It was Kouga.

Just as I realized this, his eyes opened drowsily, freezing me in my place, their teal depths clouded by sleep. With a yawn he sat up, causing the blanket to fall down, exposing his naked chest that was marked by scars. When he stood up, to my relief I discovered her was wearing sweatpants that rode dangerously low on his hips. I was just thanking my lucky stars that he was wearing them period. Yawning again he stretched and headed for the edge of the partition that separated the small bedroom from the rest of the room. On his back was a huge burn scar and a few smaller ones, but I knew that whatever had happened to him must have been extremely painful.

After he had disappeared from my line of vision, it hit me that he had no clue of my presence in his home. It was as though I didn't exist, or maybe he was just so out of it that he hadn't processed that I was there. Quietly I got out of the cozy bed and noticed that I wasn't wearing my own clothes. I was dressed in an oversized male long sleeved shirt and a pair of sweatpants that were tightly lashed to my waist by a short length of rope.

Sighing in frustration I padded out of the "bedroom" and into the other room, where I discovered Kouga glowering at a beat up coffee pot, muttering at it to, "finish perking damn it!" He had dragged his hair back in a haphazard ponytail that left some hair sticking out at odd angles and from one hand dangled a ceramic mug.

"Kouga?" I whispered, not wanting to startle him. "Kouga!" No response towards me in the least. "Kouga." I tried a normal tone of voice this time, I received a guttural grunt that I was unsure whether it was for me, or the coffee pot. Reaching out I clapped my hands loudly next to his ear and was rewarded with him whipping around and capturing both my hands in his one.

"Kagami?" he growled and I licked my lips nervously. "Don't do that again." He released me as the coffee pot stopped perking and he poured himself a cup and gulped it down before pouring himself another and moving to the table.

"What happened last night?" I asked, staying where I was, not really wanting to be any closer to him.

"Naraku's buds decided to try and follow us to your home so they could harass you, and that is putting it nicely." Kouga sipped his coffee and I looked around the apartment. There wasn't much there to show that a teenager lived there. Some bills were scattered on the table, a corner was occupied with motorcycle parts and tools and a beat up backpack on the back of a chair.

"Why?" I questioned and he sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Most likely because you said you were my girlfriend and Naraku hates me beyond belief," he spoke nonchalantly, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"So I'm screwed because I made the mistake of saying you were my boyfriend?" I demanded and he nodded. "You are shitting me!"

"No," he turned to look at me and I was pinned under his penetrating gaze. "I don't joke about this kind of stuff Kagami, as of last night, you are my girlfriend. It is now my duty to protect you, and my friends will do the same."

"You make it sound as though my life is at stake!" I hissed and he graced me with a mirthless smile.

"Miwa will be here to pick you up soon," he informed me. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No! I want you to make this right! I don't want to be your girlfriend and I don't want this creep Naraku following me!" I knew I sounded like a petulant child, but I was nearing hysterics. I did not need this right now!

"We can break up soon enough, but right now, since we just became a couple, it won't work." Kouga stood up, his chair scraping loudly against the floor. "So you're just going to have to play along, seeing as how you brought this upon yourself."

"I just wanted him to leave me alone!" I wailed, throwing my hands in the air. "He made my skin crawl, and it was like drowning in slime!"

"Well, you should have thought before you spoke," Kouga returned coolly.

"How was I supposed to think when you were mauling me?" I cried out, and his eyes narrowed as he drew closer.

"If there is one thing you learn from this experience Kagami, it will be that I do not harm females, no matter how mad they make me. No matter how annoying or bitchy they are I will not lay a finger on them." His voice was deadly calm, and ice coated it.

"The point is that I couldn't think! I can't think when guys touch me! Their touch disgusts me!" I instantly regretted saying that as his brow furrowed, and he looked at me a questioning glint in his eyes.

"Why is that?" Kouga asked just as his phone rang. "Hello?" Pause. "Yeah, I'll bring her down." He hung up and pulled on a pair of sneakers. "Miwa is here."

"Oh," I said relieved, now I didn't have to explain anything.

"Don't think that gets you off the hook," he said in a matter of fact tone. "You'll tell me soon enough."

"You think so?" I demanded, my temper rising at the arrogance in his tone.

"Of course." He smirked at me and I scowled. "No girl can resist me." Yet again a part of my body acted without me thinking, but instead of it being my mouth it was my hand. My fist flew towards him, but he caught it and twisted so I landed with my back flush up against his front. Heat radiated from him and I noted with embarrassment that my butt fit snugly into the cradle of his hips.

Panic set in and I struggled against him, but it wasn't really him I was fighting. It was my memories_. My father, his hands traveling the length of my body. Hot breath scorching my ear. Strong fingers tearing at my clothes. Fists smashing into me. Terror clawing at my throat. Screaming. Screaming._

"Kagami!" I blinked and found Kouga's eyes boring into mine, his hands were still grasping me, but with his gaze locked with mine I couldn't find fear. Something else was locking me in the here and now.

"D-don't touch me," I whispered and he nodded, before releasing me and handing me a pair of sneakers and a jacket. Quickly I dragged them on and followed him outside to where Miwa was sitting in the jeep behind the wheel, Rin next to her in the passenger seat.

"Kagami!" Rin jumped out of the car and raced over to me. "Are you ok?" She hugged me hard and led me over to the car. I was safely stowed in the back seat and Kouga murmured something to Miwa who said something back before we were off.

"We were so worried about you!" Rin told me. "Kouga called us last night and said that you had collapsed, and that you were going to have to stay the night with him. Are you ok? You're pale."

"I'm fine," I whispered and smiled at her weakly. "Aren't you going to be finding out about your guardian soon?"

"Yeah!" Rin perked up. "I'm supposed to find out real soon, maybe even on Monday!"

"That's great, you won't forget about me now will you?" I joked lightly, and she assured me quickly that she wouldn't.

"Kouga tells me that the two of you are dating now?" Miwa spoke up, and I hung my head in defeat. What was I supposed to say? No?

"Yeah, I guess," I muttered and Rin looked at me funny.

"If you don't want to go out with him you should just say no," she said, and I gave her a small smile.

"I know, but sometimes it's just like, how can you say no?" I spoke lightly, hoping to throw her off the scent of my true feelings.

X-X-X-X-X

"No," I snarled as Kouga plopped down next to me in lunch. He had been following me around all day, and now he was going to torment me all through lunch. I would not allow it.

"Love you too," he replied, and I gritted my teeth.

"Hey Kagami!" Nako chirped sitting down on my other side. He had spiky bleach blond hair, and friendly brown eyes. "How's you day going?"

"Fine," I sighed. It really wasn't fine, I was sick to death of having Kouga and his gang hovering over me like a child. I knew that even though I couldn't see them at times, they were there. Kouga was the worst; he used any excuse to touch me. A nudge in the hall, a gentle guiding hand and much, much more. I knew he was just testing me, to see how long he could be in contact with me before I flipped.

Eventually the entire group was sitting at my table talking, and picking on each other. I was jostled, and playfully poked every now and then. I was treated like a princess, one of them bought me a cookie from the snack bar and another threw out my trash. If I spoke, all of them would listen. It was damn annoying.

"So, Kouga," I said, turning to my 'boyfriend.' I was speaking low enough that none of the others had picked up on it. "How did you get those scars on your back?" The whole table went silent.

"A motorcycle accident," he answered his eyes boring into mine. "Or so the police report says."

"Wow!" Nako piped up. "You and Kouga have gotten that far already?"

"WHAT?" I screeched, whipping around to stare at the sophomore.

"Oh come on now," Kouga scoffed. "You all know she spent the night last week-end."

"Kouga!" I hissed. "They aren't supposed to know!"

"Why not? They're like family," Kouga said quietly.

"Because! That's personal information! I wouldn't tell my own mother if I knew where she was!" I glowered at him and he smirked.

"How could I not tell them?" Kouga asked. "They are helping me protect your butt."

"And it's a cute one," Ryota remarked. I turned to him, flabbergasted, just as Kouga knocked him out of his chair.

"Don't you talk about my girlfriend like that," he snapped.

"Kouga!" I yelped.

"Yes?" He looked at me as if he hadn't done anything at all.

"You can't just hit people like that!"

"Of course I can," he informed me.

"Of course he can," the rest of the gang chorused.

This was going to be quite the experience.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	18. Move in and Memories

Enjoy!

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter Eighteen

That Friday

(Inu-Yasha)

Flopping down on the couch at my house I sighed in relief, I never thought the day would come, but I was ecstatic to be back in school. It was heaven compared to where I had been the last week. Sesshō-maru had taken me to the hospital everyday and made me do work, such as washing out bedpans and the like. I had seen more blood, guts and gore than I had ever planned to in my entire life. Shuddering I picked up the remote and was just about to flick on the T.V. to catch my favorite show when the aforementioned horror strolled in.

"I know that you're not thinking of turning on the T.V. because you haven't finished your work that's due tomorrow," he told me in that quiet tone of his that clearly screamed that I was below him. Resisting the urge to snarl at him I dropped the remote and commenced glaring.

"You remember that I told you about a week ago that I had applied for guardianship of a young girl at your school right?" Sesshō-maru questioned, and I nodded stiffly. I remembered that conversation vividly; I had told him he could do whatever the hell he wanted to do because at the end of the year I was gone. He had retorted that it might be even sooner that I was out of the house depending on how much more the school could take before sending me to the juvenile detention center.

"Yeah," I grunted.

"Well I was accepted and the young lady will be moving in here tomorrow. I feel that before she does this I need to lay down a few ground rules," Sesshō-maru began in that condescending way that he always spoke to me. "She has been through a trauma very similar to the one that you went through, and is still suffering, she will need support and calm. This makes it imperative that you try to keep your temper in check and do not be overly rude and crude. I'm sure problems will crop up, but we will take them as they come and not worry right now."

"Hence emerges Sesshō-maru the protector," I sneered. "You fight to shelter and coddle every half-wit that comes your way, but you can't take the time to even try to be pleasant your own brother."

"Some day you will come to fully appreciate all I have done for you," the prick sighed, as if I was the one that was wrong. "But for the meantime, I shall hold my tongue and allow you to live in your fantasy world."

"No really, please do indulge me!" I snarled and something flashed through the cool and unaffected prince's gold eyes.

"How old are you Inu-Yasha?" he murmured silkily, but before I was able to answer he did for me. "You are eighteen years old; you celebrated this over the summer. Now imagine this, you are the same age you are now, but you are struggling through your second year of college, working three jobs, and caring for a ten year old who is still adjusting to having lost everything he ever held dear. Tell me, how would you have survived?" He then swept out of the room and I tamped down the urge to flick him off.

He was such a drama queen; he thought that I didn't know that father had left behind a lot of money for me. He was such a jerk, acting as though he had taken me in due to the kindness in his heart. I knew more than he thought, I knew that he hated me because my father had loved my mother, that he had gone to court to try and foist me off onto my mother's parents, that as I had said there was plenty of money for me to be raised with.

Growling deep in my throat I stormed up to my room where I finished the rest of my homework and collapsed onto my bed. Life sucked ass so bad. Not even bothering to change I allowed myself to doze off.

"_Mom!" a girl cried. "Mom! Inu stole my doll!" She was sitting right next to me in the back of an unfamiliar car, but I couldn't for the death of me make out what she looked like. _

"_Inu-Yasha..." my mother's comforting voice trailed off warningly and I turned my head to see her not watching me, but out the windshield. "What have I told you about teasing your sister?"_

"_But I don't have her stinking doll!" I whined, throwing it at the girl next to me, the one who was said to be my sister. _

"_Come on you two, I'm trying to drive, and it's very bad outside, so I need all of my attention. Be quiet," she instructed and I fell silent, turning to observe the girl twirl her doll around by its foot. Smirking, I inched closer to her half of the seat, initially she didn't notice, but it didn't take her long. _

"_Stop it Inu!" she hissed at me and I grinned._

"_Make me baby!" I returned and she scowled at me before kicking me hard in the leg._

"_Hey!" I exclaimed, and she turned to look out the window. Making a face at her I turned to gaze out my window, I wasn't supposed to kick girls no matter what they did to me, cuz it was bad. It was snowing so hard outside that I couldn't see anything, it was kind of cool. _

_Abruptly the car swerved and I was jerked hard to one side before it started spinning and then it hit something. The thing was that it didn't stop moving. It got really bumpy and I was being thrown around, but my seatbelt kept me from going far. There were lots of loud sounds, and I was being squeezed. I was trapped, there was no way out, it was hot and someone was screaming, screaming, screaming. _

Jackknifing up into a sitting position I frantically tore my blankets off of my and tumbled onto the hardwood floor. Panting hard I shoved my hair away from my face and collapsed against the side of my bed. The clock next to me read that it was eight-o-clock a.m.

What the hell had that dream been about? Who had that girl been? I had a sister? Was she alive? Dead? What was going on?

"Inu-Yasha?" Someone asked and I looked up to find Sesshō-maru kneeling next to me, something that could easily be mixed up with concern and worry. "What happened?"

"I have a sister?" I demanded, and understanding dawned in those golden eyes, so similar to mine as he rocked back on his heels.

"You had a sister," he replied. "She was never found after the crash, they think she might have gotten free and fallen into the river. Her body was never found."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I growled at him, not really paying attention as he picked up a hair thing and tied my hair back.

"After the crash you blocked out the entire thing, it took you ages to come to terms that your mother had died, and I assume that your brain knew that you wouldn't be able to handle knowing your twin sister had died. Father didn't want you to know about it until you figured it out on your own; he said that it was best. I had no other choice than to do as he wished." Sesshō-maru stood up and offered me a hand that I dazedly took. "Father had them drag the river and searched for her until the day she died. She was never found."

"What was her name?" I asked and Sesshō-maru watched me for a moment, a look in his eyes that I wasn't able to place, before responding.

"Her name was Nyoko, if you want to see some pictures, I can get them for you," he offered and I nodded curtly.

"Sesshō-maru," a girl called. "I'm here!" It was then that it hit me that the intruder was moving in today.

"Better go meet your charge," I sneered and he turned on his heel. "Jackass." I muttered under my breath. I blocked out the sound of the two of them moving her into the bedroom next to mine as I changed into a new pair of clothes and hunted for the old set of photo albums that Sesshō-maru had given to me a couple of years ago, with the suggestion that I look through them. I had of course tossed them under a pile of junk and though nothing of it. But now, now I wanted to see this Nyoko.

I was in the middle of excavating my closet when there was a knock on my door.

"What do you want!" I yelled.

"Ah...hello!" A timid female voice returned and I cursed myself. "I was...that is...I wanted to...say hello...and lunch is ready..." Withdrawing from the small space I had jammed myself into and found the short girl from my gym class. Her brown eyes were wide as she regarded me.

"You must be Rin," I forced myself to say, sort of kindly. "I'm Inu-Yasha."

"Hello." She smiled prettily at me.

"Rin!" Someone else hollered and I started, as did the black haired freshman. "What is taking you so long!" A girl with even shorter blonde hair stuck her head into the room, she looked familiar for a reason. "I am positively starving and can barely wait to eat without those..." she trailed off and stared at me for a moment. Her eyebrows furrowed over her dark sunglasses, and she opened her mouth as if to start another sentence, but then shook her head.

"Come on you two, I'm hungry!" She then disappeared and Rin shrugged apologetically at me.

"Kagami doesn't like to have to wait for her food," Rin offered lightly and it hit me who she was. She was not only the girl who had stuck up for Rin, but also the girl that was dating Kouga Ookami.

"I see, well, I'm not-" I began, but was cut off by Sesshō-maru.

"Inu-Yasha you skipped breakfast, so get down here and eat, now." Scowling at the direction the voice had come from I stormed past Rin who followed me silently and a few paces behind me. When I reached the kitchen I sat down at the table, and watched as Kagami dug into her food. It was grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for lunch. Tentatively I tried a little of both and was surprised to find them not only edible, but pretty good to boot.

"What grade are you in Kagami?" Sesshō-maru asked her, she looked up from her food, chewed, swallowed and replied.

"I'm in my last year of torture." She grinned. "Of both the school and the foster care system, thank the lord and pass the chocolate."

"What do you plan to do after high school?" he asked and I rolled my eyes, trust Sesshō-maru to grill someone over lunch.

"I'm hoping to go to college, but if that falls out, I can always work at a fast food restaurant. Would you like some grease with your fries sir?" She laughed at her own joke, and jumped when her cell phone rang. Rolling her eyes helplessly she flipped open the phone and began to talk.

"Hello Kouga," she greeted. "Yes I'm fine, all clear on the home front. No, I'm not in public. I'll give them back when I want to, I don't feel like going into it right now. A date? Where? Is the gang going to be there? Well then I get to bring some of my friends. I have friends! Who? Rin, Miwa, Akima, Keelin, Ciarda...what do you mean my friends can't live with me. I have friends outside of my house. Yes I do, like..." Her eyes settled on me and I knew I was doomed.

"Like Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku."

She had just rung our death knell.

* * *

REVIEWING KEEPS ME WRITING! 


	19. Bowling and Tears

Sooo sorry about the wait

Chapter is dedicated to Princess of the Queens

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 19

(Miroku)

"So why are we here again?" I asked my best friend.

"Because Kagami threatened to castrate me if I didn't come with her, she wants to prove to her boyfriend she has friends," Inu-Yasha told me sulkily.

"Who's her boyfriend?" I queried.

"Ookami," Inu-Yasha muttered into his hand.

"WHAT?" I shouted. "Do you have a death wish or something? My friend, Ookami hates your guts! He thinks you stole his girlfriend! Now you're "friends" with his new girlfriend, what the hell do you think he's going to do to you now? Give a nice little pat on the back!"

"Hey guys!" Kagami called out before she appeared next to me. "Sorry we're late! I swear it takes Kouga forever to get ready, he's worse than a girl!"

"Get away from them," Kouga snarled, and dragged the blonde away from us and toward the lane we were going to be at.

"Jesus Kouga, they're my friends! Let me go!" Kagami was shoving at him in a futile effort to make him let her go. "You're such an ass!"

"Hey friends," a male voice greeted as an arm was draped over my shoulders and the other around Inu-Yasha. The two of us were hauled in close to a guy with neon green hair and cold black eyes.

"Uh, hi?" I replied as an icy grin spread across his face.

"We just wanted to let you know that if you lay so much as a finger on our Kagami, if you look at her wrong, or make her second-guess herself, you'll find yourself sleeping with the fishes." He informed us in a deadly tone that chilled me to the bone. "Have fun boys."

"Masahiro, what are you doing?" Kagami's voice demanded as I glowered at Inu-Yasha.

"Oh nothing, just having a nice little chat with your friends!" Masahiro lied as he made his way over to Kouga and Kagami.

"If I die because of you," I growled at Inu-Yasha.

"Yeah right, it'll probably be your own fault!" Inu-Yasha snapped back. "Keep your lecherous hands to yourself and we might survive this!"

"God, why did they have to be here?" I heard Kagome sigh to Sango, and Inu-Yasha perked up.

"She's talking about you," I pointed out and Inu-Yasha shot me a dirty look.

"I know that moron...I'm just excited at the thought of being able to finally get revenge!" Inu-Yasha had finished his book last night.

"Hey guys!" Kagami shouted. "I'm so glad you all could come!" She went to come up and greet them, but was stopped by the hand wrapped around her wrist, shackling her to Kouga. "Let me go!"

"Hello Kouga," Kagome greeted her ex-boyfriend cordially, but there was venom threaded in.

"Kagome," Kouga nodded to her, as he tugged his girlfriend back to her seat.

"Since there are so many of us, I thought that we could have a little competition!" Kagami said enthusiastically as she continued to try and wrench her wrist out of Kouga's grip. "Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Nako and I will be on one lane and Kouga, Masahiro, Toshi, Ryota, Kioshi, Isas and Daini will be on the other lane! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yeah! That's great!" Nako piped up. "And the winners get to make the losers do whatever they want!"

"Ok," Kouga agreed as he released Kagami abruptly, and caught her as she stumbled. "A little competition is always fun."

"Sango!" I called, wrapping an arm around the beautiful black haired girl. "My beautiful rose of in-school suspension! How doth thou fare?" I grinned at her and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Miroku get your grimy lunch-hooks off of me!" my lovely lady snapped at me.

"Oh how my heart flutters!" I sighed, turning to look at Inu-Yasha. "I don't know if you heard, but my butterfly and I bonded during I.S.S. and became one!"

"Let go of me before I mace you," Sango snarled at me.

"If you insist buttercup!" I released her, and bent over Kagome's hand in a mock formal greeting. "So good to see you again!"

"Back off Miroku," Kagome ordered and I complied as Kagami came over a black bowling ball in her hands. She was wearing a pair of loose dark green cargo pants, a camouflage tank top with her ever present sunglasses firmly settled on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry for dragging all of you here," Kagami murmured softly. "I just couldn't have Kouga be right." She smiled prettily at us. "You guys ready to kick some tail?"

"Of course!" I told her as I went to grab my own bowling ball. "But I have to warn you I haven't bowled in a long time!"

"That's ok, the point is to have fun, who cares who wins?" Kagami obviously didn't know Inu-Yasha or her boyfriend very well. It was kind of comical, she was completely oblivious to the fact that the two of them hated each other and would pull out all the stops to win this one game and make the other do what they want.

"How did you and Kouga hook up?" Kagome queried, as Sango input out names into the computer.

"Ah, we met up at the homecoming dance, and one thing led to another," Kagami shrugged lightly as she responded. It was hard to see what she was feeling because her dark glasses completely obscured her eyes making it impossible to read her.

"Did you know that Kagome and Kouga used to date?" I asked and Kagami nodded.

"One of the gang told me in passing," Kagami explained. "It was something along the lines of: I can't believe that Kouga finally got a girlfriend, I thought he was never going to get over Kagome. Though I can understand, I'm not much of a catch."

"Of course you are!" I exclaimed, resisting the urge to fling my arms around her and give her comfort. "If you just took off your sunglasses every now and then I'm sure guys would be fawning all over you!"

Kagami's face drained of color, and she muttered something about guys under her breath as she picked up her bowling ball and stepped up to take her turn. Sighing, I looked up at the TV that was attached to the ceiling, it displayed names and scores. From top to bottom it went: Kagami, Nako, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango and Lech...wait a minute.

"Sango!" I whipped around to find my mischievous I.S.S. partner looking at me innocently.

"What?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. Wordlessly I pointed up to the monitor.

"Oops," she said. "I must have made a mistake, too late now."

"Sango my pet, you wound me!" I laid a hand over my heart. "How could you be so cruel?"

"Maybe you should keep your hands to yourself?" she suggested and I frowned at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" I defended myself bravely, but Sango merely rolled her eyes.

"Sango, how did you manage to get out of the house?" Kagome demanded of her friend. "I forgot to ask."

"My parents are away for the weekend, and Kohaku won't tell," Sango replied.

"Kagami, why do you wear sunglasses all the time?" Kagome posed this question as she lined up for her shot.

"Protection," she replied. "Isn't that why everyone wears them?"

"Yes, but not everyone wears them 24/7," Inu-Yasha told her.

"Leave Kagami alone," Nako ordered us gruffly. "If Kagami wishes to wear sunglasses all the time it is none of your business and you shouldn't hassle her about it either. Sango, it is your turn." Kagami flushed bright red at this, and her lips twisted into a scowl.

"There's something wrong with my eyes," Kagami muttered stiffly. "They are unsightly and I prefer not to have people see them, it always causes stares."

"But you always wearing sunglasses makes people stare at you," I pointed out.

"Yes, but then it is my own choice to wear these glasses, it was not my choice to be born with these eyes." Kagami then sat down, and it was my turn.

It took me a moment to hunt down my bowling ball from the masses and then I had to wait for the remaining pins to be swept aside before I could go. Easily I lined myself up, and was just about to throw one of my expert shots when I noticed something was off. It took me mere seconds to locate the problem, but a few more to process it.

Someone had put the bumpers up for me.

Only one person had used the computer.

Only one person could have done this.

Only one person could have betrayed me so.

Sango.

"Sango!" I turned to find her stifling laughter with her fist jammed in her mouth. Inu-Yasha snickered to my left.

This was war.

X-X-X-X-X

"I can't believe we lost!" Inu-Yasha moaned, as we pulled out of the parking lot in his car.

"I can," I sniffed. "You are a terrible bowler and not only that, you were too busy trying to get back at Kagome to pay proper attention to the game."

"Like you should talk! You were the one who was constantly switching around people's names and putting bumpers up," Inu-Yasha grumbled.

"So, how is it having a girl living with you?" I demanded, trying to turn the conversation away from my immature behavior.

"Not that bad, she's a lot better than Sesshō-maru," Inu-Yasha answered. "But then again, anyone's better than that jerk."

"I still don't get why you hate him so much Inu-Yasha, I mean he doesn't seem like that bad of a person. He has taken care of you for most of your life, and for some reason you hate him." I watched my friend out of the corner of my eye. I had befriended him when we were twelve, and for as long as I could remember, he had hated his brother.

"He only takes care of me because he has to, if he had the choice he'd dump me in a second," Inu-Yasha retorted. "Guess what I found out last night."

"Your toe fungus has finally been cured?" I asked jokingly.

"I don't have toe fungus you moron, and no, I found out that I had a twin sister."

"What!" I exclaimed, turning to fully look at him.

"She died when I was seven, or so they say," Inu-Yasha said casually.

"Wow, how did you find out?" I asked as we pulled into my driveway.

"I remembered and Sesshō-maru verified it." Inu-Yasha watched me nod. "Well I'll see you later!"

"Yup!" I waved, and then let myself into the house.

"Miroku, is that you?" My mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me." I walked into the room to find her baking up a storm. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing much, just some baking," she told me, as she smiled at me tiredly. "Your father's taken a turn for the worse; they aren't sure what to do." She turned back to what she was doing, and I understood. She didn't know what to do either, so she was making food. The only thing she could do to take her mind of the terrible sadness in her heart.

"Well, I'm going to go do my homework," I informed her before making my escape to my room. Dumping my backpack on the floor of my room, I closed the door and locked it. Crawling onto my bed, I sat cross-legged in the middle and peeled off my glove, wincing in pain. Scrabbling in the drawer of my nightstand I pulled out my prescription cream and band-aids. With one quick yank, I ripped the old bandage off my palm and stared at the sore that rested in the middle of it.

Picking up a cotton swab I dipped it in the lotion and then smeared it around the irritated area. Then I carefully placed a new band-aid over it and then drew my glove back on. I was on my way to being just like my father. I was going to die just like him, in the hospital and it terrible pain. But no one knew. I hadn't told anyone that the very first symptom had surfaced. They didn't know because I had gone to a different doctor, one who would tell no one.

I didn't want to die. I wanted to live. I wanted to love. But I couldn't. If I was going to die like this, I couldn't possibly ask someone to suffer like my mother was. I would die alone, with no one there to hurt.

Screwing my eyes shut tight I fought the tears for only a moment before I flung myself down and sobbed into my pillow.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	20. Loser in Love

HEY EVERYONE! Sorry that it took so long for this chapter, I'm sure this isn't my best one yet, but I have finals and regents coming up so I'm a tad distracted. I swear to all of you that I'm going to make this a nice interesting story, drag it out as long as possible, I'll have to anyways because I have so many conflicts to resolve! And lord knows I love happy endings!

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Princess of the Queens!

Standard disclaimers apply!

Chapter 20

(Yasashiku)

Sighing softly to myself, I propped my feet up on the porch railing in front of me and glanced at my watch. It was about the time when Miwa would run by. Ever since that one time at dinner she had not contacted me again. Well, it was understandable, seeing as how I'm not the most interesting or outgoing guy in our school. But on the other hand I wasn't the worst person ever born; I just had an overbearing mother who had warped me beyond redemption.

My whole life she has doted on me and done everything for me, but as wonderful as that sounds, it is one of the most terrible things that could happen to a kid. I had no friends growing up, and have none still. I am regarded as a momma's boy by everyone, including my cousin. Now I really can't blame Kagome, but she could at least give me a chance. It's not my fault that her parents divorced, is it?

The sound of sneakers slapping on asphalt causes me to look up. There she is. Miwa. Her long black hair is drawn back in a ponytail that swishes back and forth with every step she takes. Her skin is coated with a thin sheen of perspiration, and her headphones are securely hooked on her ears. She's in her own little world where I don't exist. She's such a nice person. I can't believe she even put up with me for that one date. I must have seemed like a complete loser to her. Oh well.

She's gone and there's no reason to linger on the porch. Dragging myself up off the swing, I move into the house where my mother is busily bustling about the kitchen. I can hear her all the way in the foyer gossiping about some unfortunate neighbor. She's quite the hypocrite. In the next room my father is watching something on TV probably mentally berating himself for ever marrying the shrew in the other room.

With practiced ease, I hurry upstairs without either of them hearing me and closet myself away in my room. There really is nothing in my room that is personal or relates to me. There are books, a computer, my bed, a closet and set of drawers. The only knick-knacky things were a photo of my mother, my glasses case and my duffle bag. Wandering over to my window I sat down and looked out it.

There was no way of getting around it. I was loser in love.

X-X-X-X-X

Struggling through the hallway the next day at school, I kept an eye peeled for Miwa, but I somehow doubted I would see her, and even if I did she wouldn't pay me any mind. Sighing, I arrived at my class and seated myself in the back of the room, though I am a geek and I like to know everything and never needed to study for anything, I still prefer to be in the back where I can see and hear everything.

I watched the rest of my class file in, noting who was here and who wasn't and picking up the odd bit of gossip that strayed my way. Yes, in some ways I was like my mother, I liked to know everything, but I didn't like to go blabbing all of my information. There were times when being invisible were good even though it could be very annoying. Kagami dashed into the room and flung herself into an empty desk that was surrounded by already occupied ones. For some reason she looked oddly pleased with herself. Kouga followed her into the classroom at a much slower pace, he moved deliberately through the desks until he was standing next to the kid who was sitting next to her.

"Move," he ordered and the poor kid went rigid with fear, swept all his stuff up into his arms and dashed across the room. Maybe it was the way Kouga had glowered at him or perhaps the scar, but he had gotten his point across.

"Kouga!" Kagami moaned. "Why can't I sit by myself? I highly doubt that I'm going to be murdered just because you are not sitting next to me scowling at everything that moves!"

"Class settle down!" the teacher called and the majority of the talking melted away. "Today I'm going to assign your partners for that project I have been talking about. These partners are final, there is no switching. I don't care if you absolutely hate the person you're with, you will survive. Just remember that life isn't fair.

"Partners are: Kagura and Zack, Kouga and Kanna, Ciarda and Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Sango, Yasashiku and Kagami and Kagome and Kikyo." The teacher set down her list. "Please everyone get with your partner and begin."

"Mrs. Yukimura! You can't do this to me!" Kagura yelled. "He's a freak! What if he tries to take advantage of me!"

"Mace him," she replied. "Now get to work."

"Hello Yasashiku, how are you doing today?" Kagami asked as she sat down in front of me.

"Fine, you?" I returned and she shrugged nonchalantly. I didn't blame her for not remembering me, it happened all the time.

"Oh, I'm just wonderful," Kagami muttered as she shuffled some of her papers around. "Absolutely perfect." I decided not to respond and to just smile kindly.

"No Kouga I will not place you in the same group as your girlfriend, go work on your project with your assigned partner. Now." The teacher snapped in the front of the room. "Do _not_ try my patience." Next to us the sound of a palm cracking across another's face broke the light strain of conversation.

"You touch me again Miroku and I'll taser you," Sango snapped at her partner who was sporting a wounded look and her handprint on his face.

"What's this project on anyways, Yasashiku?" Kagami questioned and I shrugged lightly.

"I think we are supposed to take a book and a movie and compare them," I informed her as I pulled out the sheet everything was on. "See?"

"Uh huh," she murmured as she took the paper from me and readjusted her sunglasses on her nose. "Looks like load of crap."

"That's because it is, just busy work as usual. What would you like to do?"

"A Beautiful Mind, Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, Pride and Prejudice…" Kagami handed me back my paper as she ticked off the items.

"A Beautiful Mind sounds good," I agreed and she nodded.

"Why don't we get together at my house and watch the movie there?" Kagami offered. "I mean since you already know where I live, it only makes sense. This Friday works for me, but the only problem is you'll have to deal with the rest of the household watching the movie with us. Friday nights are a ritual movie night for us."

"Sounds fine with me, so I guess I need to read the book by Friday, correct?" I was completely astonished that she remembered that I had gone to her house.

"Yeah," Kagami was already marking it down in her planner as we spoke. "Hey, did you and Miwa ever hook up again?"

"Um, no," I replied quietly and Kagami's head snapped up.

"That's funny, she seemed to like you, why didn't you call her?" she demanded and I was a little disconcerted. If only she would take off her sunglasses, it was so hard to judge her without being able to see her eyes.

"Well, I told her to call me," I told her carefully and she snorted with laughter.

"Yasashiku, if there is one thing I have learned about Miwa it's that she is extremely oblivious when it comes to other people and how they feel about her. I swear to God that she wouldn't realize someone liked her unless they walked up to her kissed her passionately then proposed, even then she'd still be skeptical." Kagami imparted this information to me.

"Ah, I see," I murmured.

"Why don't you call her? I'm sure she'd love to go out with you again, or you could always wait until Friday, your choice!" At that moment the bell rang and she was ushered out of the room by Kouga with her calling over her shoulder, "Think about it man!"

Could it be true? Miwa just didn't think I liked her? That was so strange, but it's not impossible. There was only one thing to do. Only one way to find out.

* * *

REVIEWING KEEPS ME WRITING! 


End file.
